Walter 6
by Awatere11
Summary: So time had gone on, life is sweet and their relationship sweeter ... time for me to come along like the cow I am and spoil everything. Ianto still gets his 'heads' work sucks and I think I have to kill someone off. Sorry 'grimace' time for some tears before bedtime.
1. Chapter 1

1

"Jack?"

Ianto entered the Firehouse and looked up at the mezzanine level, hopeful of an answer but all he got was the sound of the dog's claws as she trotted past and headed to the French doors, waiting patiently to be let into the back yard.

Ianto let her out and three streaks of fluff raced in as the cats headed straight for Stephen's room, Lucky winding around his ankles as usual.

How did those little buggers get out again?

Ianto couldn't believe how often they were in – out – in – out – eating.

He stood watching as Myfanwy rolled in the grass, waving her legs in the air while groaning with delight.

The front door opened and Babbit's screams filled the house, Ianto smiled as he turned to watch as the little boy saw him and ran for him with his arms wide, a picture fluttering in one.

Ianto dropped to his knees and accepted the hug, and the wet paint on his shirt as Babbit crowed about his day at pre-school.

Jack grinned and saved Ianto from the paint as he asked Babbit if there was a spot on the fridge for his masterpiece.

"OK?" Jack had noticed Ianto's melancholy and Ianto smiled as he leaned back into his arms.

"She's whelping" Ianto finally whispered.

"Huh?"

"In pup? Preggers, in the family way?" Ianto sighed.

"Oh my god!" Jack roared with glee. "Puppies!"

"Puppies?" came three small voices and Ianto groaned as he rolled his eyes, then glared at the big mouth in the family.

Jack was oblivious as he danced around the room, enthralled at the thought of baby Myfanwys.

"Cariad" Ianto said patiently.

Jack did a bit of twerking at one of the sofas as the boys crowed.

This had become a weird sort of tradition and Ianto wished like hell it could be one Jack forgot about.

Especially since Babbity was doing it now, too.

At three, he was worse than Walter had been at that age and Walter was a calm eight year old doing the Patented Jones Eye-roll, while stood next to ten year old Stephen who clucked his tongue just like Ianto.

"For the love of god!" Ianto sighed, "Did you have to tell them?"

"Why not" Jack pouted, "they were going to find out sooner or later."

"I know" Ianto slumped into a sofa as he seemed to deflate, "but I don't know how we're going to do this."

"Hey, come on" Jack grinned, "They're just puppies. When Janet had the kittens it was no big deal."

"Cariad, there is a slight size difference" Ianto snorted, "She'll need somewhere inside because it will be too cold in her house."

"So?" Jack shrugged, "I'll fix it."

Famous last words.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Aurora had arrived, the screaming seemed to be a most unusual alarm system but it was one that told Ianto that she had brought food with her. She lost the power of speech when exited and nothing excited her more than food.

Rhia was removing her coat to hang next to Mica and David's as Gray hung up his and his daughter's.

The kids were already unfolding the large parcel of fish and chips, causing Ianto to spin on his heel and head for the kitchen as he called out over his shoulder to remind them about the carpet.

Stephen and Walter giggled as they calmly lifted the coffee table and walked it over to the wooden floor.

Jack grinned down from the mezzanine level and waved to his brother with a bandaged hand, who waved back with the same grin.

Rhia plonked herself onto a sofa and placed her head back as the kids all talked at once.

"What happened to your hand" Gray yelled up at his brother who laughed.

"Bloody hammer mishap!" Jack crowed, "Then I bought a nail gun, god those things fire at speed!"

"You shot your own hand?" Gray gaped.

"Remind me later, I'll show you the new dog enclosure off the laundry. Myf can have her puppies in the laundry and the wee pen means they can frolic." Jack enthused, "The puppies have their own play pen!"

"Frolic" Gray roared with laughter as he motioned his brother to come down.

Ianto walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of buttered bread, sauces and napkins then froze as he saw the space where the large table had sat.

He followed the sound of children and grinned at he saw his sons and their solution to his dire warning.

"Cheeky sods" he said good-naturedly as he placed the tray down and began making up plates from the bundle.

He offered one to Gray and then another, not bothering to watch as Gray diligently took one to Rhia and then he held up an overloaded one for the biggest kid who was currently breaking the "No sliding down the banister" rule.

Jack gleefully plonked next to Gray and Ianto arrived with his own food, choosing to sit with his sister.

He had provided the children with drinks and placed some cans of fizzy down on the floor.

Instead of eating, he was studying her and he rose, heading back to the kitchen.

He came out with a large jar of homemade French mayonnaise and assured her that he had just made it.

She poured it over her chips with delight and took a couple of chips, humming as she chewed.

"I still can't make it right" Gray sighed.

"Big jar, it'll last a while" Ianto assured him.

"You beauty" Gray grinned, eating as well.

Ianto reached out and softly stroked the large belly as Rhia fed it, smiling as he noted how it had grown in the week since he had seen her.

"He's dropped" he pointed out.

"Mmmmm, yeh, I think …" another chip went in "… feels like the end game…. God this is good."

"Most women had cravings for a while you are a rarity to crave throughout the whole thing" Ianto giggled, "So long as he doesn't come out speaking French."

Gray choked on his chip as he tried not to laugh and Babbit approached his aunty.

"Can I love too?" he asked softly as he looked pleadingly at Rhia.

"Come on cherub, of course you can" she smiled and Babbit reached out to croon at the bump.

"How long to go?" Jack asked as he watched their youngest cluck at his soon to be cousin.

"Three weeks" Gray sighed, "The grab bag is ready to go."

"Then you're all good?"

Rhia squeezed her brother's hand touched by his display of concern.

Soon.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Gray had things better organised this time.

Ianto was on speed dial as he was the one that would be in the birthing suite while Gray hid in the safety of the waiting room with Jack.

Although it was stilted, Jack had agreed to be polite to his mother if she showed up for the birth. Things were still strained in that department, her disregard for two of the children that were not Jack's by blood still rankled.

Ianto had been spectacular, as usual and the baby's nursery was soft blues and creams.

Rhia and Gray had discussed the possibility of learning the sex of the baby like they did with Rory and were amused to find they were both dying to know so they found out.

To find Ianto had kept all of Babbit's things should not have surprised her, but finding them in such perfect condition did.

It had cost very little, or so Ianto had assured her, and the room was so inviting and peaceful that she never wanted to leave.

Babbit's little crib/bed had been repainted and she was touched as he ran her fingers over tooth marks left by the wee lad.

She stood in the middle of the room, on the white fur rug that her little boy would lay on and looked at the white clouds painted on the ceiling with birds, and a little plane he had painted delicately as Jack had leered from the bottom of the ladder.

Shelving was white, to offset the pale blue walls and the dark blue carpet as a great contrast, guaranteed not to show the dirt when this became a little boy's room.

David and Mica were equally excited and the artwork reflected that.

A wonderful blue sky and white clouds above a good rendition of their house was on one wall.

Mica dancing, so she was told, though it did look a bit like a muppet next to it.

Mica was twelve now and no bloody artist, and David almost fourteen. A large gap with the four year old Aurora, but she had watched Ianto's boys and seen the comradery, despite the age differences and been sure that this would work.

Teenage hormones aside, she was looking forward to watching her family evolve, hoping it might be more like Ianto's.

A knock on the door had her turning slowly, learnt that one the hard way and she smiled as Mica looked around as she entered.

"Uncle Ianto is a champion" she grinned and Rhia reached out to catch a blond ringlet.

"He certainly is" she answered absently.

"Did you see what the boys chose for the wee man?" she giggled and Rhia laughed softly.

In the corner of the room, almost blending into the blue wall was a blue teddy, only the white ribbon around its neck making it stand out.

Well, that and the fact it was almost as large as Babbit who had carried it with loud puffs of effort.

So sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ianto was angrily slamming drawers at the library as he muttered under his breath about the other librarian who had, yet again, reorganized the whole desk.

Some days he could just throw the whole bloody thing at the wall.

"Tadda?"

Ianto looked up and saw Walter standing in the doorway, weighed down by his books. His blazer was tied around his waist in the way Ianto hated and he pulled it off with a look of shame, knowing his Tad was about to say something about it.

"Hey Walty bum, what's up?" Ianto smiled at the welcome distraction.

"Study for the rest of the day, can I be in here?" Walter asked as his eyes rolled towards the laptop.

"Ah!" Ianto smiled as he patted the closed lid, "Study, huh?"

"Tad!" Walter growled with a smothered giggle.

"OK" Ianto sighed as he rose, "As long as your homework's done."

"Ta" Walter said as he jumped into the chair and opened the laptop, typing past the password without blinking.

Ianto had given up, having changed it several times before realising his son was a pupil of Tosh's.

Ianto rolled his eyes as he retrieved the red blazer and flicked it over the back of the chair, noting a smear of sauce on a cuff to be attacked later.

Babbit was at pre-school and Jack was on a SWAT call out so Ianto waited for Stephen to arrive, as he knew he would soon.

Ianto closed the book he was trying to read, annoyed that the words kept merging together as he fought an oncoming 'head'.

"Hi Taddy" right on cue.

Stephen flopped into the bean bags and started on a long winded story about a boy called "Biff" who apparently should be called "Barf."

The end of the school day rolled on and the other librarian arrived.

"Good afternoon Mr Harkness-Jones" Ebony said politely as she stuffed her knitting under the counter.

Ianto didn't know why she pretended to sit out here when he knew she raced for his office as soon as she could to move his personal shit round.

"Taddy, frowning!" Stephen stage whispered and Ianto smiled.

"Just thinking of stopping off at the supermarket once we pick up the Babbity" he said to cover his annoyance.

Voices began a list of their own and Ianto snorted as he gathered his ducklings and they headed to the car.

They were heading for the pre-school when Walter gasped in the back.

"Taddy?"

"Yes love"

"I forgot the laptop."

Ianto grabbed the three year old hellion and drove like a demon for the school only to find Ebony had already found the laptop and was sitting with her mouth open as she stared at the screen.

"How dare you!" Ianto roared as he slammed it shut, the picture of Jack in his speedos removed from her hungry leer.

He had really had enough of this shit!


	5. Chapter 5

5

Ianto was fuming as he drove home the next day.

Jack looked up from the coffee table where the kids had their stuff vomited over it in an array of felts, paper and glue pens.

"Babe?" Jack rose to greet him, "How did the meeting go?"

"Same as always" Ianto huffed, "I confronted her, she cried and said she was sorry and the headmaster said I was being too hard!"

"Aw" Jack pouted as he pulled Ianto into a hug.

"So sick of her polluting my air!" Ianto huffed.

"You don't think your experience with Kieran made you a bit adverse to co-workers?" Jack asked softly and then could have bitten his tongue off as Ianto removed himself from the hug with a glare of thunder.

"Fine!"

"I didn't mean it like …."

Ianto was already in the kitchen, banging pot lids and muttering as Jack flopped onto the sofa with a whine.

"Poor Daddy" Stephen patted his head as he spoke sarcastically, "Maybe you should go say sorry …. Once the hot water is not in his reach anymore."

"Smartarse!" Jack muttered as he smiled, in spite of himself.

Jack rose and went to face the music, only to find Ianto on the phone with a look of horror.

"Mammy, we'll be there by midnight" Ianto was speaking as he twirled in a tight circle, which told Jack that he was beyond upset.

Jack didn't think, he strode over and engulfed him in his arms as he started to cry.

Jack took the phone, "Bets?"

"Oh darling" she sounded awful and Jack knew. He just knew.

"When?"

"About half an hour ago. He was painting a chalet and didn't come in for his dinner" she sobbed, "I went to call him a silly bugger for …."

"Oh no" Jack sighed, "You found him."

"Like he was asleep, just lying there in the begonias" she hiccupped down the line.

"We're coming" Jack said, echoing his husband who had extracted himself to cry softly in the corner of the room, his back facing Jack.

The glasses were discarded on the table.

Jack hung up and stood as he tried to get control, then he turned and strode into the main room.

"Change of plan!" he bellowed, "We are going to the cottage tonight, pack! Now!"

The boys cheered as they crossed off the next two days of school and ran to get bags of stuff they thought they might die without.

Jack returned to the kitchen and pulled Ianto away from the corner and slid between him and the wall, hugging him back into the space so he could cry into his chest.

Hector was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Ianto drove like a madman and Jack was glad he had the kids with him as he had spent more time loading the dog and making sure Gray would feed the cats.

He departed almost half an hour after Ianto with the boys cuddled up in the back with blankets.

When they arrived it was close to midnight, as Ianto had predicted and it was apparent that Ianto had been there for at least an hour as the two homes were bathed in light.

Betty was asleep in Ianto's arms, both of them snuggled on the sofa.

Someone had thrown a rug over them and Jack headed for Manny who was providing tea and coffee for those milling about.

"Hey buddy" Jack said softly as he patted a shoulder.

"She had to find him" Manny sighed as he shook his head.

"Bound to happen, one or the other" Jack nodded.

"She settled as soon as he arrived" Manny nodded at the sofa, "Poor thing couldn't seem to get her breath until he arrived like a mad swashbuckler when he exploded from the SUV and raced over to her then told her to breathe."

"She just collapsed with relief" Manny sighed, "Poor bugger."

"Hector was her heart beat" Jack agreed.

"The bloody lawyer will be here in the morning" Manny snarled, shivering at the thought.

Donna from the town library approached, "The boys are all good. Steff is with them watching telly on the pull-out until they're asleep."

"Thanks" Jack smiled, "That daughter of yours is such a boon, the boys love her to bits."

"Mutual" she smiled back.

Jack went over to see if Ianto was OK and found him blearily looking around the room.

"Hey baby" Jack said softly as he sat on the arm and reached out to stroke Ianto's face.

"Cariad" Ianto smiled softly as he pouted for a kiss.

"You need anything love?"

"Just you" Ianto answered as his bottom lip wobbled a wee bit.

"It's OK darling" Jack soothed, "You're doing the hardest bit, you look after mum."

Ianto nodded silently and pulled the blanket over Betty's shoulder as she sighed softly in her sleep.

"She was so destroyed" Ianto whispered, "She just kept repeating that the paint was spilt on the gravel."

"I'll fix it" Jack assured him, knowing his first task in the daylight.

"I love you" Ianto whispered as he reached for his hand and Jack grabbed hold, squeezing.

"I love you too" Jack assured him as he removed his glasses for him and placed them on the table by the sofa, "We'll be OK. We'll look after Mum, it'll be OK."

Ianto closed his eyes and cuddled the poor woman as Jack rose to check the kids.

Jack walked out into the dark and wept where he couldn't be seen, knowing Ianto had his cry in the car in the way up judging by the red eyes hiding behind those frames.

What a bloody day.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Jack returned to the house and found Betty awake and confused.

"Just a few bites" Ianto said gently as he pushed the sandwich towards her, "Then, I'm so tired I think I need a sleep. Would you come keep me company?"

She nodded mutely and picked up the sandwich, taking a bite and chewing.

"Tea?" someone asked and Jack found himself in a chair was his own comfort food being provided.

Ianto frowned as he noted all the people milling around and he looked over at Jack who was poking at a pastry with a frown.

"Cariad?"

Jack looked up and nodded, rising and looking around the room.

"Come on mammy" Ianto said softly, "Let's go check on the babies and then you can lay with me while I have a rest."

She nodded and followed him, her hand slipping into his.

Jack addressed the room.

"She won't be back over tonight. Ianto is going to make sure she sleeps so he'll coax her into bed at ours. If we stay here she will keep trying to feed you all instead of sleeping, you know how she is."

Everyone nodded and a few tittered softly.

He followed them over to the cottage, pausing to speak to a few people still arriving with care packages.

Ianto helped her over to the babies, not complaining when she wanted to touch them.

"Granny" Stephen said sleepily, opening the blanket and she slid into the bed.

Ianto watched and mouthed a thank you to the boy, so proud of him for understanding her need for comfort.

Just as he had needed it, not so long ago.

It was the first time he had called her that and he knew it was what she needed, to still have family. To still be someone's. Stephen had been the only one to still call her Bets.

Walter snuffled on the other side of Stephen as he cuddled Babbit and Jack ushered the girl who had been babysitting out with a peck on her cheek that had her blushing.

When he returned, the pull-out was almost full with Babbit, Walter, Stephen and Bets on it and he smiled as he watched Ianto tucking them all in.

"Bed baby?" he said softly and Ianto nodded, then stepped into his arms.

"I'm sorry" he whispered against Jack's neck, "I don't mean to be so distant. You lost him too."

"When I lost Dad, I remember how mum was and I wonder if she loved him at all" Jack muttered, "Look at Bets. She's bloody shattered."

"We all react differently, your mother just took her grief and swallowed it down" Ianto said softly as he rubbed Jack's back, "Maybe she didn't know how to let it out. Why she's so sour now."

"Bed?" Jack repeated and he led his love down the hall to their room and the bed that was calling them.

As they held each other in the dark, Jack tried to calm his breathing so Ianto could relax.

They both wished sleep for the other. A release, an escape.

They could sort things in the morning.

Tomorrow was another day.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Betty and the lawyer went into the other room and Ianto started cleaning the kitchen.

Everyone was ushered out by his frantic wiping of surfaces and Jack thanked them and wished them well, telling them that tomorrow would be a better day for respects, today was needed to prepare.

Babbit wandered over, grizzling and Ianto finally stopped, sitting on the sofa as he cuddled his baby.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto's hands shake. He hadn't had a single migraine up here and Jack was worried that he was seeing the beginnings of his first cottage one.

"OK" Ianto assured him, "Just … angry I suppose."

"It's not fair" Jack agreed as he kissed two furrowed foreheads.

Betty came out with the lawyer and headed for Babbit, crooning as he shifted his attention, wanting her hug.

"Granny B? Where is my Heck?" he asked in a small voice and she looked at Ianto who swore softly.

"Babs, remember we told you?" Jack said as he rubbed his little back, "Heck went to see Stephen and Walt's mommies?"

"So, he's coming back though, yeah?" large eyes started to fill as he knew the answer.

"Sorry munchkin. Sean will be there waiting and once he's there with him, he'll have to stay and look after him in the next place"

"But he's my Granddad Heck, I need him too" Babbit whined, clutching Betty and burying his face in her chest.

"I know baby" she sighed as he started to cry, "I want him back too."

"Mr Harkness-Jones" the lawyer said calmly, "I need to have a word."

"Me?" Ianto clarified then rose, touching Jack for reassurance and Jack followed them back.

Ianto had always liked Hector's man-cave and settled in the old sofa with Jack sitting next to him. The lawyer looked at them and cleared his throat.

"Please" Ianto said, "Get it over with. Whatever it is."

"Hector had a living will" he informed them, "Certain things he wanted done, said and er … you are listed for the eulogy."

"He does good ones" Jack said inanely as he frowned at the man.

"Well, he also wanted reassurance with Betty there, um, the business. He has left you half."

"Don't be silly" Ianto scoffed, "Betty's just out there. It's hers."

"He knew she couldn't do it all, also knew she needed you. He reasoned that if he gave you half, it would keep you here. He had it changed before you brought the cottage." He sighed, "Was going to amend it since you had settled so well, daft sod didn't come in and do it, it stands."

"Bloody hell" Ianto muttered as he blinked slowly.

"I'll need, I mean, I need to talk to Bets" Ianto said, rising and turning in a circle.

Jack saw the dismay and asked for a minute, ushering the man out.

"Easy baby" he soothed as he pulled Ianto into his arms.

"Why did he do that?" Ianto asked.

"Because he wanted this to go to his boy? Babbit's too young just yet and would run it into the ground!" Jack replied and was rewarded with a laugh.

A sob too, but he'll take it.

It was enough.


	9. Chapter 9

9

The suit was the same one he had worn to his son's funeral. The tie was one of Ianto's he had admired.

The shirt was pristine white.

The hat was in his hands, put there because Babbit didn't want his Granddad Heck to burn in heaven, so close to the sun.

A few smiles and tears over that one.

Stephen wrote a letter to Hector that was not to be read and he slid it into the beast pocket behind the hanky with shaky hands, then turned to Ianto and cried.

Ianto knew he must have been thinking about his mother as he led him to one side and kissed his face. He told him he loved him and was so proud of how he was looking after his brothers for him.

Stephen squared his shoulders and went to Babbit, hugging him from behind and being the lovely young man he was growing into.

Ianto was so proud of that one.

Walter was firmly ensconced in Eugene's arms and although he was far too big to be carried, Eugene was doing so with good grace.

James was sticking close to Jack, seeing his own grief slipping out and grateful to be able to do something, if only the occasional word, or soft touch to keep him present and centred.

Betty wore Hector's favourite dress of the palest green and a string of pearls he had gifted her when their son was born. Ianto declared her a siren and she had blushed.

Connor and Em arrived and the sight of little Bethany perked Babbit up, allowing himself to be released and going over to demand attention. Seeing the little girl hug him was hard and Ianto took a shuddering breath. Marcine from the store waited patiently to greet Bethany and the three children stood close, sheltering from the adults and their sadness.

Connor was there, engulfing him in a hug and to everyone's shock (except Jack) kissed him gently and crooned. When Connor moved to Jack and repeated the motion everyone relaxed. Em enjoyed the first warm hug from Ianto that she had ever received and saw the reason Connor liked them.

For such a large, straight back man, Ianto as actually warm and soft. She was reminded of her own father's arms and also found a cheek to kiss.

The sound of the dogs going nuts in the cottage garden broke the tension and they all began talking again, Ianto moving to his love and Jack holding him lovingly.

"Still OK?" Jack whispered as he kissed his neck from behind.

"Yeah, just bloody tired" Ianto answered shyly, "You Cariad?"

"Same." Jack rubbed Ianto's arms and breathed him in.

They took a few moments to touch and breathe, then re-entered the sunlight, watching as the children ran about like nothing was wrong.

This is what Hector would have wanted. Ianto found a smile forming as he thought of the loving grandfather who spent more time watching the children than anything else while they were here.

Especially his Babbitty bum.

Ianto looked over the complex and sighed softly, Jack was right. Hector had done this to ensure Betty's happiness, their continued support. Knowing he trusted them enough to have talked of changing the will meant a lot. That he had realised their commitment to Bets didn't need monetary gain.

Ianto also knew he wasn't going to buck it. He wasn't going to upset Betty by refusing the unbelievable gift left to him, he was going to try and make this work.

As long as the chalets stayed, as long as Betty stayed here in this home, things would be OK. Right?

He just had to work out how to juggle everything.

Three kids, a career and ….

Jack was rolling on the ground as the dogs swarmed over him and his screams of horror were a soothing balm, making everyone laugh.

Ianto let out his breath and decided to let it all go.

Worry tomorrow.

It was going to be OK.

Right?


	10. Chapter 10

10

The funeral was a gentle affair with baby's tears and yellow roses on the coffin.

Betty told them it was what her wedding bouquet had contained and he made sure to get her some every wedding anniversary.

As they stood in the warm sunlight, the cemetery so pretty with the flowers on the graves and surrounding cherry trees in bloom, Ianto felt a great peace come over him.

His fears of the graveside service fled, bled into the ground and he looked at the headstone that already held Sean's and knew he would do him proud.

"Hector was not a big talker, preferring to listen. He was a wonderful listener and had a brilliant mind for recall. Especially if you were arguing."

Jack smiled encouragement and Ianto relaxed as Betty smiled into space.

"Hector loved fast cars, loved the thrill of speed. When he couldn't race anymore, he decided the thrill of being a father would have to do. Sean was the apple of his eye and losing him broke Hector in a way that never healed. He hid it well, revelled in my boys. Even found room for me and Jack and if you've never seen me and my fella in full drama mode, you've not lived!"

A few titters and snorts.

"Hector told me that his greatest joy was his family. I was so proud to have been counted as a member, and as long as I live, Mama Bets will always be part of mine. Hector loved good food, a good ale and good friends. He hated bickering, bigotry and for some strange reason he also hated lemons with a passion."

"Thank you to everyone who has provided support, food or just a shoulder over these last few days. It has been hard, but you all made it a wee bit better for Bets. For all of us. Please come back for refreshments and a natter. Heck loved those too."

Ianto stepped over to Betty and placed a loving arm around her and she wobbled, then smiled.

It was then that Ianto took a deep breath and started to sing. He was going to sing Amazing Grace, has talked to Jack about it again that morning but as he began to sing it was a completely different song that came out.

Jack started with surprise, then moved to flank Betty, his own soft voice joining in. Soon the whole congregation found themselves singing along.

"I don't like Mondays" came to an end and everyone clapped, a few cheered and more than one dabbed their eyes as they recalled Hector complaining about Monday clean-up after a weekend of revellers.

It had been a real bug-bear and some of the townsfolk regularly asked him how he was going on a Monday just to watch him explode as he described the litany of abuses against his lovely chalets by those bloody townies.

The spread laid on by the women was lovely and Babbit ate until he declared loudly that he was "Busting at the seams!" and wobbled over to Ianto for a cuddle. The loud burp as Ianto picked him up causing laughter.

Eugene and James had regaled people with the story of the time Hector had walked in on them having a bit of slap-n-tickle in the hot tub and didn't blink, only told them that at their ages they could put a hip out doing it in that position.

Ianto tried to be horrified but was laughing too much at the image and Jack looked at him as he laughed and prayed for their own twilight years of wonky hips together.

As if hearing, Ianto looked over and bestowed a loving smile that turned Jack gooey with love.

Stephen carried around plates of food and offered it to people with a natural grace Ianto knew had been Alice. Walter and Babbit got out the monster buggy and gave the other kids rides in the driveway while adults looked on and hooted their approval.

Ianto idly made a mental note to give it a good disinfecting before passing it on to Rhia for peanut.

It was a lovely day and Jack watched Betty as she slowly wound down and when Ianto moved towards her with that look on his face Jack knew was a 'no arguments' expression, he began to politely steer people out of the house, into the yard.

An hour later and the last well-wisher was carrying left overs away as Jack shut the front gate and walked into the house looking for his family.

There they were.

Watching a movie about huskies in artic snow, his babies all snuggled with Ianto and Betty on the sofa.

Jack settled into the chair he always sat in, next to Hector's and smiled softly as he patted the arm of his chair.

All safe and sound.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Ianto strode into the library and froze.

The shelving had been moved around and everything was in chaos.

"Oh! Mr Harkness-Jones" Ebony had the brains to at least look sorry as Ianto looked around in shock. "You're back! I thought you were still enjoying your holiday."

Ianto blinked at then glared at her. He knew the memo sent around had told of a bereavement.

"What do you think?" she crowed as she stepped forward, "I thought it was time for a change. The children will have little pockets to hide in while studying now."

"And trying to organise the books into categories will be bloody impossible" Ianto growled. "Not to mention class study packs! They need to sit in a group."

"Um, well, yes. I am finding a wee bit of a problem with that, but I'm sure I'll sort it by the end of the day" she huffed.

"Well, we will see what Mr Malcom has to say about this!" Ianto snared as he swung to storm off to the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, I think you will find Bobby doesn't mind" she crowed after him.

Ianto slowed as he heard a familiarity in her voice and headed into the staff toilets instead. He went into one of the stalls and tried to calm his breathing. His head was splitting and he groaned as he rubbed at his forehead.

Once he was in control, he went to the office and was told that Ebony was a bright spark making sweeping changes that would benefit the whole school.

Ianto simmered as he stalked back to the library to find her on the phone.

"OK Bobby" she said as he hung up and grinned at Ianto with triumph.

Ianto went into the office and shut the door, then took in the changes in there.

He sat in the char and felt like he might explode, burst brains dripping all over the fucking walls.

He rang Jack.

Jack told him to stay put, he was coming and Ianto closed the blinds as he sank to the cool desk top, groaning as his head pounded.

A knock at the door had him grimacing as he raised his head and Mr Malcolm entered.

"Oh! This is different" he said way too loudly, "Do you think the monitor is safe that close to the window? Security always had it on the other desk."

"Ask your shining bloody star" Ianto growled, "She did this as well. Sweeping changes, aye?"

"Um" Mr Malcom squirmed and looked around at the mess, "Maybe she was a bit overly energetic this time. I'll have a…"

"Ianto" Jack interrupted from the doorway, "Come on darling. Let's get you out of this."

Jack strode into the room, his SWAT gear making his toned body look like something carved from marble as he leaned over to help Ianto to his feet.

"How bad is it sweetheart" Jack crooned softly.

"About an eight" Ianto whimpered, "God, I think I'm gonna hurl."

"Come on" Jack soothed, "Connor is waiting in the SWAT truck with the tinted windows. Can you walk to the carpark? Do you want to cover your eyes?"

"Jack, I…" Ianto waivered and Jack caught him with a soft curse, "Oh it hurts."

"Come on darling" Jack glared at Mr Malcolm as he pulled Ianto's jacket from the chair and placed it over his head, "I've got you. Just put one foot in front of the other, I've got you, baby."

As they walked around the desk Jack leaned into Mr Malcolm's face.

"This is not fucking over!"


	12. Chapter 12

12

Ianto was in the bedroom, laid out with a cool face cloth over his face as Jack paced in the main room.

He finished the phone call and headed for the door as the bell rang.

Rhia was puffing as she waddled to the sofa and sank into it as Gray groaned at the thought of having to get her up again. She was now two weeks overdue and feeling it.

"Where's Ianto?" she asked in a small voice, showing her discomfort.

"One if his heads" Jack pointed to the bedroom and she held out her arms.

They both levered her up and she waddled into the bedroom where they heard Ianto start to cry before she closed the door with a soft curse.

"What the fuck?" Gray frowned as he turned to his brother.

"Bloody school. The other librarian has taken over, looks like she's got the headmaster in her pocket," Jack sighed.

"Or in her twat" Owen snorted as he wandered in, Tosh still having a key to the place.

"Tosh?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Still in the SUV working on it" Owen flicked a thumb over his shoulder and chose a sofa, "How bad is he?"

"He said an eight but Rhia made him cry by opening the door" Jack sighed and Owen got up, sliding into the room as carefully as possible to let in as little light as he could.

"So these heads of his. I thought those glasses would fix it" Gray said to Jack as he watched Babbit exit Stephen's bedroom to chase Lady Em.

"Blood pressure as well. The doctor said he might need medication but this last week, all the sadness and stress, not a single bloody headache. He doesn't even last an hour back at work and he's felled." Jack shrugged.

"So it's that place then!" Gray huffed.

Tosh entered, the laptop swinging as she jauntily plopped down and grinned at Jack.

"You're right" she told him with glee, "An affair in the reference section."

She giggled as she opened the laptop and showed the CCTV footage from the library and a very large, white bum as Mr 'Bobby' Malcolm made an arse of himself.

"Jesus" Jack grimaced, waving his hands to hide the horror.

"Is that a girdle?" Gray asked with wonder.

"So! What to do now!" Tosh said with a gleeful look in her eye.

"It's up to Ianto."

"Oh no, I think he will back down like he always does." Tosh grinned. "I'll sort it!"

Jack looked at her with growing fear, she looked like a bloody vampire about to go for the jugular.

Don't mess with our Ianto.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Ianto sat with his mouth open as he watched the footage, "Is that a girdle?"

Gray looked triumphantly at Owen as Ianto confirmed it.

"What do you want to do love?" Jack asked as he placed a cup of tea down for him.

"I don't … I mean. Ew. How would I ever stand in that spot again, Ew!" Ianto shivered and Jack grinned as he saw Ianto coming back to life.

"You know what I would like to do?" Ianto looked over at Tosh, "Send this to the school board as well as his wife!"

"It might mean the end of your job" Jack informed him, watching Ianto shrug with a sense of completion.

"OK then!" Jack turned to Tosh, "Do it!"

Tosh hacked into Ianto's computer, piggybacked the school mainframe and downloaded the file to everyone on the mailing list. Why stop at just a handful when you can get all the parents as well?

She nodded to Jack who grinned and turned to Ianto, seeing the untouched cup of tea.

"Not thirsty baby?" Jack leaned over, "I love you."

Ianto blinked and looked up, focusing on Jack, "I love you too Cariad."

"Well?" Tosh asked after it became apparent they were going to keep looking into each other's eyes.

"My resignation to follow, same addresses, tell them … tell them I'm done. I'm so insulted and disgusted that I can't …" Ianto floundered.

"My husband and our children are better than that school who clearly are not setting the right example! We want a complete overhaul and investigation or we will sue!" Jack finished for him. "You know how to word it sweets."

Tosh grinned as the document they had already carefully worded earlier was sent off as well.

"But what will I do now" Ianto sighed.

"Help Mama Bets" Jack said matter-of-factly.

Ianto stared at him, then slowly started to smile.

"You can go up each Friday after you drop the kids off at school and get the Chalets ready for the weekend. I will follow in the afternoon with the heathen scums. Reverse for Mondays. I take the kids in with me, you stay to clean and come home in time to pick them up." Jack said as he considered, "Any variation, we have plenty of back up right here in this room, not to mention your olds. Eugene and James love fussing about up there."

"Really?" Ianto frowned, "You think we can manage it?"

"Babe, you love it there, Bets loves having you there and the kids will tell you it's a no brainer." Jack said as he placed a hand over Ianto's, "It may mean a night apart here and there in the silly season but we can do it. I know you want to."

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack, knowing he was the cleverest one in the room in that moment.

"I couldn't even think straight" Ianto sighed as he snuggled into Jack's hug, "Good thing I have you."

"And always will, gorgeous man," Jack crooned, "I want to do whatever makes you happy."

"You are what makes me happy" Ianto grinned, "God, Mama is going to love this."

The phone rang and Jack winked as he rose to get it.

He could share.

Only with Bets though!


	14. Chapter 14

14

Rhia was in labour and Ianto was running like the hounds of hell were snapping at his heels.

He slid around the corner and into the birthing suite, no need to ask which one was hers, the screams were all too familiar.

Jack found Gray slumped in the waiting room with his mother fussing, looking pleased and nervous to see Jack.

"Hello darling" she smiled.

"Mother" Jack said dryly.

"God, he's in there?" Gray asked as he removed the icepack from his hand.

"What happened?" Jack pointed.

"Squeezed so hard, she nearly popped them right off!" he whined back.

Once the fathers turned up Jack stepped out to ring home, Tosh assuring him that the kids were fine. Idris had arrived with Aurora and the older children. He and was playing with them all while Skidmark played with the dog.

"She better not drag him through the flower beds again!" Jack warned and she giggled.

He walked back into the waiting room and found room with the two men, ignoring his mother who seemed to be struggling to find something else to say.

"Not now!" Eugene growled softly and she sat back, dejected.

"Babbity's going to love his birthday being this close to his!" Gray suddenly said.

"Yeah" Jack grinned, knowing Babbit was counting down the days to the weekend and his own birthday.

"Gonna have it here?"

"No, the cottage, so Bets can enjoy it" Jack replied, "Apparently Heck had a present already, will be a hard one."

"Damn" James muttered in agreement.

"Well, this time next year, we can do a combined celebration" Eugene perked up, "Our babies will be so spoilt!"

Ianto came into the room and Jack rushed to him, hugging him as he leaned against him gratefully.

"Eight pounds, three ounces" he told the room, "Mum and bub doing well. They're just cleaning her up now, you should go in, Gray."

Gray hooted as he rushed from the room and Ianto snorted with good humour.

"God, I'm so tired and all I did was support her" Ianto huffed with amusement, "She's still going, ordering them all around in there."

"How does he look?" Jack asked as he watched the parents lean forward.

"Perfect" Ianto oozed excitement, "Oh Cariad, his little fingers and toes, oh how I missed the way they sound with their little kitten cries."

"Good huh?" Jack grinned.

"Oh, I remember wee Babbit and his little hands clasping our fingers" Ianto was hugging him back with enthusiasm, "Oh I love my babies!"

Jack laughed as he wondered how lucky and spoilt this one was going to be, Aurora had been bad enough to watch but Jack knew Ianto's need to smother was rearing its head again.

"Oh!" Ianto let Jack go and turned to his fathers, "Taddy, he has your nose! I swear to god, your lovely nose!"

Eugene shrieked with joy as he flapped his hands and Jack laughed to himself.

Babbit all over again.


	15. Chapter 15

15

While they were ensconced at the hospital with baby and mum, the school scandal blew up across newspaper and social media.

Ianto took the kids and fled to Mama's as the TV stations picked up the story and the footage became a nationwide source of amusement. He was relieved to only have a bit part in the show.

Ianto started work on the chalets, seeing how much there was to do and how hard Hector must have been working. He knew he had a lot of work ahead of him and to Betty's horror, he called on help.

The working bee consisted of townsfolk and friends.

Eugene was banned from touching anything that could break or leave a mark so he decided to look after the refreshments and people got to see where Ianto got his feeding frenzies from.

James showed himself to be a brilliant painter and Manny from the shop had carpentry skills that were a boon.

Betty enjoyed the attention, despite her protests and by the Friday lunchtime, the place shone. Connor and his family arrived with takeaways and they were fed some more.

"Now!" Tosh clapped her hands as she looked for her camera, "This is when we update the website pics!"

People happily posed as guests in different chalets and out on the lawn, the children providing some good action shots in the playground.

Ianto had spent the day laughing, smiling and generally in good spirits, despite the hard work he had been putting in. The impromptu birthday party for Babbit had begun.

Jack noticed Ianto's good colouring, as did others.

When the dusky pink SUV pulled up the driveway Ianto was running with glee, making little noises of delight.

Aurora was first, a kiss and cuddle before a hand off to James then Micha and David got a quick kiss and they quickly ran to the other kids with Aurora following as she yelled at them for leaving her behind.

That left the one he was looking for.

With a soft coo of joy, Ianto scooped the little bub from his safety capsule and cuddled him as he turned to Bets.

"This is your Granny Bets" he told the little boy, "She will always have the best food."

She took the bundle and looked down at the little baby, blinking back.

"Isn't my sister the best baby maker?" Ianto enthused, "Isn't she bloody clever!"

Rhia huffed with amusement as she carefully climbed from the SUV and watched her brother fluff about with glee.

"Where's the birthday boy?" she finally asked.

"They're all in the playground" Ianto grinned, "Oh Rhia. He's the best one yet!"

She giggled at him and accepted a gentle hug and kiss, then he was back leaning over Betty's shoulder as he cooed at the wee man.

"We settled on the name" she said and Jack grinned as he joined Ianto to look down at the little imp.

"Carlton." She said and Jack looked over to his brother with pleasure.

"Yeah. Carlton Ianto Harkness-Jones" Gray said proudly, "My boy."

"Oh Gray" Ianto stepped away from Betty and hugged his brother in law.

"We want you two to be godparents again" Gray said as he accepted the affection.

"Wow" Jack said softly, "Mum's going to pitch a fit."

"Yeah, well." Gray sniffed, "We didn't name him for her."

"Little Carlton" Ianto smiled down, "A wee Carl for short."

"Really?" Stephen said as he craned for a look, "I would go for a Ton. He's a fat baby!"

Everyone roared with laughter as Stephen unwittingly nicknamed his cousin.

Ton indeed.

.

.

.

.

 **For those of you wondering, Babbit is having his fourth birthday Walt is eight (about to turn nine) and Stephen is ten. I know, time flies.**


	16. Chapter 16

16

A routine check.

That's what it was supposed to be, just his two week check-up.

Ianto sat watching the doctor speak, but not hearing anything as it sank in that his sister was crying softly.

Gradually, his hearing was restored.

"….great leaps in treatments" the doctor leaned back and smiled softly, "This needn't be the bad news it was a decade ago. It seems to be only a mild case, he doesn't even look like he has it. It is only those little warning signs that made us believe he has the recessive gene and encouraged the blood test."

"What do we do now?" Rhiannon whispered.

"Well, we need to check his heart again, the scan shows some deformation and we need to know if it'll hold or we need to look at alternatives. As for the intellectual disabilities, we won't know that until he develops more" the Doctor said as he pushed a box of tissues at Ianto and with shock Ianto realised he was weeping. "Unfortunately this is sometimes a side-effect of a defective pregnancy. I am sorry we missed it in the early scans, you may have had better options."

Ianto pulled the tissues to him and wiped his eyes as he looked at the little baby, asleep in her arms and totally oblivious to the fact that he had just been labelled defective.

Ianto was suddenly overcome with anger and he rose, snatching up the child and cradling him as he kissed his face.

"A form of Down Syndrome?" he asked, "A birth defect?"

"I'm afraid so Mr Harkness-Jones, you see …"

"Doctor" Ianto said absently as he looked at the small nose wrinkling, "I hold a couple of doctorates, I'm not a fool. I understand what you are saying. My little nephew has been grown with faulty ingredients, like a cake that didn't rise, isn't that the way you would put it?"

"I didn't mean it like that, I just wanted your sister to understand …."

"That she has a beautiful son who is just as lovable and precious as any other child!" Ianto was shaking, "How dare you infer that he is…. Is … less. There is nothing wrong with him. He is perfect, no matter what label you slap on him, Ton is going to be happy, loved and live a good life!"

"Mr … Doctor Harkness-Jones, please calm down"

"How dare you!" Ianto growled, "Better options? You mean abortion, don't you? Just flush and reset?"

Rhia made a small noise of dismay as she realised Ianto was right, that was what the doctor had inferred.

"Apologise!" Ianto demanded, "You fucking well apologise for just saying he was defective!"

"Teddy bear" Rhia said quietly as she wiped her own eyes.

"I am sorry if I inferred he was any less lovable or entitled to any less care" the Doctor said calmly, used to these reactions.

"I would like you to give me a fact sheet and we will make our own decisions on what is going to happen in his future here" Ianto said, just as calm, "My sister and her husband need to have time to process and adjust. I will guide them and watch over my god son!"

"Yes, I agree." Rhia gasped shakily.

As they left the room, Ianto paused and looked back at the doctor.

"You will be seeing a lot of me"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Jack arrived home and found the kids happily zoned out in front of the widescreen.

Ianto never let them watch TV in the afternoons in the main room and he instantly knew something bad had happened. He went searching for his love and found him down the back of the garden, behind the copse of trees.

The forget-me-nots ringing the trees seemed to nod to Jack, to say 'he's down here' and Jack walked around the pretty garden as he admired the colourful array of flowers.

Ianto's hard work had paid off, this was also starting to show at the village with the chalets being brought to heel. Mama was amazed at Ianto's determined green thumb.

Jack approached and then slowed as he heard the unmistakable sound of sobbing.

Ianto was facing into the corner of the fence, his shoulders shaking with the effort. He had been at it for a while.

"Babe?"

Ianto turned and Jack saw the total devastation as he rushed into his arms.

They stood, rocking and holding each other for a while, then Ianto took a deep breath.

"Carlton has Down Syndrome" Ianto whispered, "Mild, but definitely affected."

"Shit" Jack had no words and could only cling to Ianto as his own heart broke for their youngest family member.

Finally, Ianto seemed to wind down and Jack led him in through the kitchen entrance so the kids couldn't see, settling him at the table.

Jack put the kettle on, then sat and reached for his hand, "What did he say?"

"The blood test confirmed the gene, they need to do more tests to see if his heart is …." Ianto took a shuddering breath and shook his head, then lowered it onto his arms.

"His heart might be malformed?" Jack whispered with horror.

"Yeah" came the muffled reply.

"How did Rhia handle it?" Jack said as he rubbed Ianto's shoulders lovingly.

"Better than I did" Ianto huffed and Jack found a smile.

"I went off on one like a first class diva" Ianto straightened up and leaned against Jacks hip, "I even demanded he call me Doctor!"

Jack snorted as he stroked his hair and imagined a righteous Harkness-Jones.

"Rhia laughed in the SUV, seemed to give her a bit of strength" Ianto snorted, "God, I'lll have to apologise to the poor man"

Poor doctor probably didn't stand a chance.

Jack knew he had to comfort his brother, had to help Ianto explain to the children in the next room what this meant but for now he was doing what he considered the top priority.

He comforted his husband and also found comfort in his arms.

Carlton had his heart in his pocket as well.

As Ianto sighed softly and held him a bit tighter, Jack wept with him for their little cherub.

What a bloody world.


	18. Chapter 18

18

Myfanwy hadn't given them any indication of what had happened on the night and Ianto's first indication of a change in the family numbers was a little squeak as he carried an armful of laundry into the room to dump into the machine.

He dropped the clothes and gave a soft cry of delight as a tiny little puppy wriggled out from between her feet.

He rushed over and crooned at her, telling her how clever she was and how proud he was of her as she seemed to preen at the praise.

Two.

Two tiny little babies, wriggling and squawking as she nosed them back to her warmth.

That's when Ianto saw the little one laying in the corner.

He knew, even before he touched it that it hadn't made it and he sighed as he scooped it into the palm if his hand.

He heard Walter calling out and quickly bundled the wee body into a tea towel and placed it away in a cupboard as Walter stormed into the room.

"Taddy! My favourite shirt is …." Walter wound down as he saw the puppies and he crept forward as though he might startle them.

"Their eyes aren't open yet sweets" Ianto grinned, "You won't scare them."

"I just feel like Godzilla" Walter whispered gleefully as a little pup waved its head around and squawked.

"He makes a lot of noise!" Walter giggled.

"Actually …" Ianto craned his head, "She! She is a little squeaker!"

"Squeak!" Walter giggled.

"Yes, but when she is as big as her Mam there and capable of biting your face off one day, do you think that is still the right name?" Ianto tried to be serious but his grin was creeping in.

Walter frowned as he considered.

"Anyway, Connor gets to choose one." Ianto decided, "One each. Sounds fair, then they each get to stay with a parent."

"Oh, we only keep one?" Walter pouted as he peered at them again.

"Yes. Looks like the other little quiet one is a boy" Ianto grinned, "One of each for each one of us!"

"He looks like a little grub" Walter said as he examined the little pup with a big belly full of milk.

"Grub. That's a good one!" Ianto smiled.

"If he's Grub then she needs to be … "Walter started to laugh at his own joke before he even said it.

"Come on, let it out" Ianto smiled.

"Maggie, short for Maggot!" Walter was slapping his leg.

"I'll give you maggot!" Ianto growled as he tickled his son.

Grub and maggot, aye?


	19. Chapter 19

19

Jack found Ianto down the back of the garden, crying softly as he dug at the earth.

The forget-me-nots had been disturbed, the inner circle by the trunk of a tree exposed as Ianto competed his mission to dig a deep hole.

"Hon?" Jack crouched and reached for his husband, seeing the little bundle by his feet.

"Never stood a chance" Ianto sobbed, his hands gently unfolding the cloth to show the still body.

"Oh no, where was it?" Jack said sadly as he reached out to touch the soft fur.

"Died in the night, or maybe was stillborn. Either way, she had nosed it into the corner of the bed so it wasn't near the other pups" Ianto seemed strangely calm as he regarded it and Jack knew there was more.

"A birth defect. Natural selection and all that stuff" Ianto shrugged.

Jack didn't know what Ianto wanted to hear, so he settled for a hand on his thigh as Ianto leaned forward to place the body in the soil.

"The doctor said that if they had detected it earlier, the down syndrome, if some test had shown it they might have been able to abort but Rhia didn't want to do the Amniocentesis test because of the risk of miscarriage" Ianto said sadly as he now covered the little bundle up and patted the dirt down.

"Would she have?" Jack asked softly, "Would she have aborted Carlton?"

"I … I don't know. I'd like to think not" Ianto leaned into his arms and let the warmth of his husband comfort him. "I would have advised her to keep him, I would have hoped for the best."

"And now?"

"He is perfect. I look at him and see not defect at all, neither does she" Ianto smiled and Jack agreed with a nod of his head. "He is his own perfect self."

"But I can't help but think, you know? This poor little thing. Did he die or did she push him away? Was this little one rejected and left to die like the romans leaving them on a rock to the elements?" Ianto pouted.

"What would you prefer?" Jack questioned and Ianto considered.

"That he was born dead. That he never knew rejection. Didn't lay there cold and alone, crying for a mother who didn't want him"

"Then we go with that" Jack said confidently, "Myf is such a good mum, she would no more reject a pup than Rhia would a baby."

"Yeah. You're right, she wouldn't have left him crying" Ianto sighed, rolling his face into Jack's neck.

"He needs a name." Jack whispered, his hand going to the small of Ianto's back, "He needs to know he was a part of the family."

"I don't know" Ianto whimpered, relaxing more as Jack soothed him.

"We have a Grub and a Maggot. How about a flower for them?" Jack thought about it, "How about … Chrys for Chrysanthemum?"

Ianto nodded mutely.

"We can plant a pretty one here, a gold one like his colour" Jack kissed Ianto gently and felt the smile forming.

"What would I do without you?" Ianto's voice wobbled, along with his bottom lip and Jack held him while he cried.

Jack knew the tears were for more than just a puppy but he kept quiet as he left Ianto grieve.

They both had to be strong now.

Together.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Carlton was grizzling and Rhia thrust him at Ianto as she tried to struggle through the door with the baby bag.

Ianto looked down at the little face looking back up and crooned happily at the wee cherub.

He was rewarded with a smile as Carlton reached up with a little hand.

"Aren't you a wee belter" Ianto crooned happily as he leaned into the baby, kissing the fingers as the baby chortled.

"Brilliant. He cries all bloody day and the second you get hold of him he's all happy" Rhia grumped as she dumped the bag.

Gray followed with a port-a-cot and Ianto looked at him with surprise.

"You did ask, right?" Gray turned to Rhia who gave a look of horror. "You forgot!"

"I was supposed to call but everything happened and I forgot. I have baby brain!" Rhia snapped, "So bloody sue me!"

"Rhia?" Ianto called softly as she stormed back to the car for another bag.

"David has a weekend Footy Club camping thing. We said we would go as parent help because Micha packed a real doozy when she heard he was getting a camping trip." Gray explained, "This one was supposed to tell you and ask if you could have the baby so we could go as a family. Rory is champing at the bit to get to the camp site."

"Oh, of course" Ianto grinned, "Three kids in a car? Been there, done that! Last thing you need is a baby screaming all the way as well, Aurora would play up merry hell with the distraction."

"Exactly" Gray sighed, "She's still showing signs of jealously."

"I'm going to the village after lunch to start the weekend check-ins, Bets will be overjoyed to get time with this wee star!" Ianto gushed happily.

Rhia grunted and waved Gray towards the door. Ianto noticed that neither parent kissed their son goodbye but reasoned that he was too small to care and they were in a hurry. Rory was yelling out the window of the people carrier that she needed another hat as she waved her sunhat and then dropped it with distain.

Jack leaned over the mezzanine railing, "Hey babe. Was that Gray and Rhia? What did … ooooooh, our baby!"

Jack rushed down the stairs making grabby motions and Ianto handed him over as he checked the bags Rhia had left.

"I'll need to stop on the way to the other home, these aren't enough naps and I love Manny but his prices are cut-throat!" Ianto muttered, "Bloody formula too. What was she thinking? This is just a days' worth of ….oh."

"Ianto?' Jack craned his head as he cuddled Carlton.

"Enough clothes for a bloody week!" Ianto snorted, "God, she doesn't change. As long as they look good and are clean, food will follow."

"So, she was always like this?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, she was terrible with David, not even a nappy bag. I got up one morning and he was asleep in his little capsule in the living room, I hadn't even heard her drop him off." Ianto laughed, "Not a problem for her."

Jack frowned and then shrugged, if Ianto was OK with it, he was OK with it.

"They didn't leave the baby capsule" Jack pointed out.

"I brought one, already installed in the SUV. Seemed the best idea, save switching out cars all the time" Ianto crooned as he reached for a little cheek.

Jack snorted as he saw Eugene showing in his husband, the expense nothing compared to a little one's smile.

"I love you" Jack found himself saying out loud.

"Cariad, you old softie" Ianto smiled, reaching out to catch his chin and gain a kiss.

As Jack watched Ianto carry the little boy to the sofa to check his nappy he couldn't help but frown as he silently added up how much time Ianto was spending with him.

Was he bonding a little too much?

It was like Aurora all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Ianto was watching him sleep, his little eyelashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks as Mamma Bets placed some toast down for Babbit.

"And the other two children?" she asked as she accepted the sleeping baby so Ianto could eat with his son.

"Jack comes up tonight" Ianto smiled, "the boys finish school and that's the school out for the holidays."

"Oh, it will be lovely to have them all here for longer than just the weekend." She enthused as she watched the little mouth pout on the tot.

"Are you sure they have it right?" she asked softly, "He seems so … perfect."

Ianto sighed and nodded, his smile fading as he watched little eyes blinking awake.

Ton looked around until he found his uncle and grinned.

"You are perfect, aren't you" he agreed.

Jack arrived with the kids and they settled into the weekend.

Ianto had spoken to Rhia on the phone and learnt that they were having a great time, David had burnt a tent down and Gray had fallen into a briar patch chasing Aurora.

They would be back tomorrow to collect the baby.

Jack was sitting in the garden of their cottage, nursing the baby as he scented the roses on the early evening air. He watched the little face while Ton looked at the colourful blooms as they nodded in the light breeze.

"You like those, don't you" Jack said softly and a little face turned to him with a grin.

"They say he may never talk" Ianto said as he stepped through the back door, "I believe encouragement is the best way to go. If we just act like he will do it, then he will!"

"You been researching again babe?" Jack asked softly and Ianto poked out his tongue.

"I wonder though" Ianto sat on the arm of the old cane chair and leaned across Jack's shoulders in a loving hug, "I wonder how much he actually takes in."

"More than we give him credit for" Jack answered, "He heard your voice and lit up like a Christmas tree."

"Hey there little butter ball!" Ianto crooned as he watched the face light up again.

"Funny, such a little fatty. Our Babbit was so small and thin, so hard to clothe. Everything fell off him. Look at this one, such a bonny lad. Such small hands and fingers, so pretty aren't you" Ianto grinned down at his nephew.

"He'll need a new stretchy at this rate" Jack laughed as he pulled back the blanket to show how the stretch-n-grow onesie was straining.

"She shouldn't have got him one with feet, it would have lasted longer with a good pair of socks" Ianto shook his head, "This way she's re-clothing him every week just about!"

"Only four weeks old and already in a 2 or 3 month old size by the look of this poor onesie" Ianto grinned as he tickled the belly for a giggle.

"Yeah, gonna be tall. He's not even double zeros anymore. It's a wonder he's not just rolling around naked!" Jack huffed. "He'll swim in it sleeve length wise but obviously needs it for the length."

Ianto threw his head back and roared with laughter, the image of a naked little Juba the Hut too good to disregard.

That would make for a great photo moment.


	22. Chapter 22

22

Ianto was waiting patiently for his sister to arrive as he checked he hadn't forgotten any of Ton's things.

The kids were outside playing in the afternoon sun and several village children had joined in the game of tag.

"Oi! No pushing!" Jack roared as he came into the house, "It's all very funny until someone loses an eye!"

The laughter filtered through as he slid the door closed, "Little beasts!"

"Oh dear!" Ianto groaned, "A poopy bum-bum beastie here too Uncle Jack!"

"Oh god!" Jack said with mock horror.

Bets laughed and scooped the baby up to take him to the changing area.

"She's loving having him around" Ianto smiled, "All the kids seem to be a balm to her right now."

"Not just the kids, hon" Jack said as he kissed his forehead.

Ianto frowned at his phone again as he checked the time on the screen and then sighed, "I forgot Binky."

Jack hated the dummy but knew Carlton was impossible to settle without it so he watched Ianto go in search of it while he watched the children through the window.

Another sucker in the making, Jack used to say when it was Babbit.

The phone began to ring and Jack reached for it, flipping it open.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mr Harkness-Jones?"

"Yes it is" Jack held his breath as Babbit fell, then smiled as Stephen kissed his elbow for him and helped him back to his feet.

"The brother of Rhiannon Harkness-Jones?"

Jack straightened as he recognised the tone, "This is the other one, the brother of her husband, Grey Harkness-Jones. Ianto is my husband, how they met."

Jack knew he was rambling but he wasn't sure he wanted to give the other man a space to speak, instinctively knowing it wouldn't end well.

"Ah, sir we have some bad news and we called to your town house but were told by the lovely lady housesitting that you were up the valley. It's a long way to travel and Captain Smith said you would be contactable by phone." the man said softly and Jack sat down. Hard.

"Just tell me how bad it is" Jack whispered, closing his eyes.

Ianto was in the bedroom on his heads and knees as he hunted for the elusive Binky.

He heard the screaming start and muttered, "Jesus, I'm getting the bloody thing!"

He then hesitated as it grew into a roar.

 _That's not Ton._

Ianto ran, sped down the hallway as he bounced off the wall and around the door frame to find Jack on his knees in the kitchen floor.

Ianto took the phone and was surprised when Jack tried to stop him.

"Hello? What is happening?" Ianto demanded, "What did you tell him?"

"Hang up darling" Jack said as he held out his arms, "Please, just hang up and come here."

Ianto shut the phone and slid into those welcoming arms. Jack started to cry as he rocked him and Ianto knew he wasn't going to like it.

The kids were just out there, they were fine.

Ianto suddenly thought of his fathers and turned to Jack with horror, "Taddy's had a heart attack, hasn't he!"

"Oh my love" Jack wailed, "No. Oh god, Gray crashed the SUV."


	23. Chapter 23

23

It wasn't his fault. Gray hadn't done anything wrong.

A semi-truck had blown a red light, hitting the SUV on the front passenger side and forcing it back at an angle.

Rhiannon had been in the back with the girls, David sitting up front with Gray as they had kept up their conversation about the trip.

Mica was asleep when it happened, Ianto at least had that to hold on to. She never saw it coming.

Rhiannon had thrown herself against the booster seat in the middle, trying to protect Aurora and had taken a beating as she had released her seatbelt to do so.

Gray and David had died instantly as the engine had been forced back, crushing them. Mica expired minutes later on the side of the highway. She had never woken, never known.

Rhia had known, she had screamed and raged for her fallen family as they carefully removed her broken body from the back seat and released the little girl beneath her.

Ianto didn't know when Idris got to the house, just that he suddenly was and then they were moving fast. He was aware of flashing lights and distantly recognised a police escort.

Jack held him so tightly in the back seat that he couldn't breathe but he knew Jack was on the verge of hysteria himself.

 _They're at the hospital, at least he thinks so. They must be here because now Idris is getting out._

Idris pulled him out and then reached in to pull Jack out and settled them together as he handed the keys to Skidmark to find a park. Taking them by the hand, he strode in and demanded to know what was happening with their girls.

They were led to a side room and told the worst.

Rhia was dying.

Ianto went in, Idris refusing to see her like that and it was only after he had slumped off that Jack remembered Lisa and felt even worse for letting him see her alone.

He stepped into the room and heard his husband's soft sobbing as he stroked his sister's face.

"I love you" Ianto hated the whine in his voice but needed to tell her before it was too late.

"Teddy …. Baby …" she struggled to speak and Ianto caught his breath as he leaned in and kissed her.

"She's fine" Ianto lied, "She's fine. You saved her, you bloody star!"

It was only a small lie, she was alive. Fighting in another room, but alive.

Jack slid behind Ianto and took hold of his hips as he looked over his shoulder, "Don't worry Sissy, we'll watch the babies for you, we'll do the best we can."

She looked at him gratefully and gave a weak smile then a grimace as her pain returned.

Ianto made a small noise and the doctor who had been standing back, stepped forward to increase the morphine.

She was broken beyond repair and was slowly winding down.

"Gray" she mouthed as her eyes fluttered shut and Ianto knew he couldn't lie.

"With David and Mimi my darling, he's watching over them for you, waiting just beyond the light. I'll be OK, Jack will look after us."

She sighed and relaxed, then seemed to sink into the bed.

Her hand fell from his and Ianto began to wail, Jack clinging to him as he desperately tried to keep them both standing.

Ianto seemed to stall like a machine running out of juice, then he shook himself and stood straighter, turning to face the doctor.

"Where is our baby girl?"


	24. Chapter 24

24

They sat in the silence of the chapel, the first place Jack could think of that was quiet and other family members wouldn't annoy them.

Jack wept as Ianto held him tight, blinking through his own tears as Jack finally wound down.

"How do we do this?" Ianto whispered to the stained glass window.

"We just do" Jack muttered as he tried to calm down.

"I mean, is this a punishment? Were we too happy and some malevolent fucking being decided to squash them like bugs to see what would happen?" Ianto said softly.

"Ianto, there is no 'being' controlling us or those around us. Just fucking luck."

"Yeah. Luck, holding a magnifying glass over us ants down here" Ianto drew a breath and sighed, "Sorry Cariad. Here I am wallowing and you just lost your brother."

Jack squeezed him a bit tighter. Not pointing out that a sister had been lost as well as her babies.

"Did you talk to your mum?" Ianto returned the squeeze.

"Yeah, she just wanted to know where Ton was" Jack snorted.

"Is she going to be a problem?" Ianto realised with a frown, "Might she fight us for Ton?"

Jack reared back and stared at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Rory and Ton!" Ianto frowned back, "They're ours now."

"Yes, of course they are" Jack was looking more confused.

"Will your mother seek custody?"

Jack laughed bitterly as he shook his head, "Nah. Gray already had that covered. Their wills both name us. Also in the file is her scathing letter where she questions the paternity of the children, her belief that he could do better, not to mention the cash offer if he left Rhia and took the babies … Nah. She is not getting those kids!"

"God, I don't want a bum fight. You know I hate fighting" Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack softly.

"She doesn't know about his diagnosis. Gray never told her about the DS. She will drop the subject like a hot potato!" Jack sneered, "Rory, well. She can fuck off there as well!"

"There's my man" Ianto fluttered his eyes and they both smiled again.

"What would I do without you?" Ianto whispered, "Five kids? One with DS and another that … well. If she pulls through may be brain damaged. God, I just … I …."

"There's my teddy Bear and his handsome Captain Cuddles" Eugene said as he slid into the pew behind them.

"Hey Taddy" Ianto whispered. OK, not unmolested after all.

"Any news on Rory?" Eugene asked as his husband entered the chapel and approached.

"Still in surgery. All her lovely hair. God, what if … Jack. I love you so much" Ianto dropped his fussing and clung to Jack.

"We'll weather this storm baby, together we'll float to the surface again" Jack soothed.

Ianto closed his eyes and let his husband cling to him.

Gotta be a swan.

Serene and graceful to the outside world, but paddling furiously to keep moving.

Ianto breathed.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Rory had survived the surgery, now they waited for word of what the next stage would be in her recovery as they took her through to CCU.

It was Owen who stepped into the doorway of the chapel, his face betraying his discomfort and Ianto knew he wasn't going to like the next few minutes of his life.

Owen sat beside him, taking his hand and running his thumb over the knuckles as Jack clung to the other hand, staring straight ahead at the candles.

"She's still breathing, still …. Shit" Owen sighed and looked at Ianto, "I … Ianto, she coded twice on the table and they fought so hard. Mate, the preliminaries aren't good."

"Her EEG?" Ianto whispered, "Brain activity?"

"You know too much" Owen lamented as he stopped stroking the knuckles and held on tight.

"Is she still in there?" Ianto asked softly, "Is she still aware?"

Owen let his head fall against Ianto's shoulder and Ianto sighed, pulling his hand free so he could put his arm around him. Ianto held Owen as he broke down, unable to tell Ianto what he already knew.

"Is there any hope?"

Owen shook his head and reached around Ianto to embrace him and Jack reached around as well, the three men huddled in their grief.

Eugene and James had seen Owen going in and had snuck from the family waiting room to the chapel.

They stood in the back and Eugene grabbed for James as Ianto started to wail with grief.

Once they had calmed and the two men had moved to sit behind their son, Owen started to talk haltingly.

"She is breathing on her own, there is low level activity that suggests the brain is still functioning but … there is not response to stimuli or pain. Once she is stable tomorrow we can do a more intense EEG and check the higher functioning brain waves for activity" Owen stopped talking and Ianto smiled thinly through his tears.

"If there are not higher function there is a good chance that she is gone" Ianto finished for him, "This time tomorrow I could be … shit. Will be. It's OK Owen. She's gone. What is left is just winding down. It's OK. I know now. It's OK."

Owen pulled back and rubbed furiously at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"If she is … if there is no Rory left in there I want to let her go" Ianto said firmly as he felt Jack collapse against him, "We need to be realistic. A vegetative state at her age is cruel. For her, for us. If there is no chance of recovery we let her go peacefully. We can't help her anymore, we can at least give her some fucking peace."

Owen nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Owen" Jack's voice was thick with grief, "Ianto's right. She is such a bright spark, such a bright wee thing. To think of her … trapped between here and the next place is unforgivable. We have to think of her. We promised Rhia that we would take care of her. Letting her go, giving her peace is the right way to honour her now."

Owen nodded and rose to leave, noticing the grieving grandfathers sitting behind them, "You want to add anything?"

Eugene shook his head mutely and James looked up at him, "Our little princess deserves a dignified end."

"I am so sorry, you've lost so much" Owen said sadly, "Another child to bury as well as her children."

"Not all of them" James said as he straightened defiantly, "We still have Ton and he's not going anywhere."

"Yes my loves" Eugene whispered as he clung to his husband, "we still have our wee cherub."


	26. Chapter 26

26

Bets sat on the sofa with Stephen as he crooned softly to Ton, feeding him with a look of total devotion.

Babbit was crawling around the sofas barking, wanting to be a puppy like the other two currently watching from behind the baby gates and Walter was standing behind the sofa watching his parents as they entered.

"Well?" he demanded loudly, "Who died?"

Ianto looked up with shock at the anger being displayed.

"Well? We have to come back here and everyone's sad. Who died?" Walter stepped towards his Dad who looked at Ianto, then fled.

"Sit!" Ianto ordered and Walter did so, chastened by his Dad's reaction.

"The Pink Panther was hit by a truck" Ianto said calmly, watching Walter's eyes grow large.

"Is it OK?" Stephen asked softly.

Babbit stopped barking and looked up at his Taddy for the answer.

"No. The truck squashed the Pink Panther" Ianto replied.

Stephen blinked and then tears began to well as he watched his Taddy struggle with what needed to be said.

"Aurora … Rory is very badly hurt and we will have to go say goodbye to her because she has to go" Ianto swallowed and watched a tear track down Stephen's cheek.

Walter frowned and canted his head in a parody of his Taddy, "What about Aunty Ree-ree and the others?"

Ianto bit his lip and Bets whispered, "Oh no, darling boy. I'm so sorry."

Aunty Rhia, Uncle Gray, David, and Micha have already gone to the next place" Ianto finally forced out, "They're with Mama Lisa and Mama Alice."

"And Grandpa Carlton? Oh! Grandy Heck?" Babbit asked from Ianto's feet, "Heck will be waiting to take care of them? He'll know where they can sleep."

Ianto smiled at his littlest's logic and Babbit continued, "Grandy Heck will tell them off for leaving us but he will forgive them. Grandy Heck forgives everyone. He's good like that."

Babbit was running his car up and down Ianto's leg as Ianto stroked his little man's hair.

"Did it … I mean did they …." Stephen asked, holding the baby tightly.

"It was fast. They weren't scared and didn't feel any pain" Ianto assured him, knowing the poor mite was thinking of his mother's death.

"And Rory?"

"Doesn't know. She's in a deep sleep and going deeper until she forgets to be here." Ianto looked up to see Jack creeping back into the room.

"So we need to tell her we love her before she can't hear us?" Babbit said as he dropped the car, "Oh Taddy, we need to tell her she's ours!"

"Soon honey," Ianto moved so Jack could sit with him and Babbit climbed into Jack's lap.

Walter walked away and Ianto rose, knowing his boy was retreating to cry.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Walter had run for the hose tower and crawled into the old bean bags and blankets that formed a nest.

Ianto crawled in after him and settled in the nest, pulling Walter into his arms as he cried softly.

"It's OK to be sad" Ianto whispered, "It's OK to be mad too. I'm bloody furious. I just wish I had someone to blame that I could thump. Really hard."

Walter gave a shuddering gasp of breath and snuggled deeper into Ianto's chest.

"It's OK to be disappointed too" Ianto whispered as he stroked his hair, "It was you and me for so long, then came Daddy, then the Babbit. Then Stephen. Now you know we have to keep our Ton, don't you?"

Walter sighed and nodded.

"It doesn't mean that you don't love him if you're angry about that bit too" Ianto told him, "You can love him and be happy he's here and still be jealous that he'll have so many of my hug and kisses."

"I don't wanna be bad" Walter whined.

"It's not being bad, it's being human" Ianto kissed his son, "Sometimes I don't want to share you! You and Daddy, all cuddled on the sofa playing that stupid game I couldn't learn. Laughing and loving each other and I get so mad that you are laughing for him. You know how much I love Daddy, but I still get jealous."

"You do?" Walter looked up with wide, wet eyes.

"Yeah. I miss our cuddle times. I wouldn't change things though, cuddles with Daddy are sweet too" Ianto smiled, pulling Walter in again.

"I love my brothers" Walter sighed, "But I do have to share you lots. It's really not being bad to want a hug when they get one?"

"Walter, there is always a hug spare for you" Ianto smiled, "You are my first, bestest boy. I am so proud of you and I love you more than life. If you ever want a hug, just come get one. Even when I'm being fluffed and weird in my Taddy Mode, I want a hug."

"Me too" Walter whispered. "We keeping Ton?"

"Yes. He needs us now" Ianto rubbed the back of his baby, "Ton is a special boy. He was grown a bit differently. He was born different and will always need me now. You OK with that?"

"Yeah" Walter agreed, "He is really different to Babbit."

"But still funny" Ianto smiled, "Did you see him sneeze his milk all over Daddy this morning?"

"Yeh!" Walter snorted.

"Taddy?"

"Yes my darling?"

"One day you will share me with my own babies like Grandy and Grandpa share you with us, right?" Walter frowned.

"Yes, one day I will be smothering your own babies half to death" Ianto grinned, "They will be beautiful!"

"Taddy, you love babies so much!" Walter huffed, then grinned, "So do I!"

"Yeah, they are great" Ianto hugged his first baby tightly and looked around the small hidey-hole.

"You need more stuff in here"

"Like what, Taddy?"

"Well, I can't see the stars. How about some glow in the dark ones?"

Walter grinned and wriggled at the thought.

"We'll put them up, just you and me in our special place" Ianto murmured as he watched his baby boy smile again.

All that mattered was that smile.

Ianto knew they were going to be OK.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Ianto found Jack in their bedroom, curled up on the bed.

"Tad and Dad are here" Ianto said softly, "Idris has brought Martha with him to help."

Jack didn't answer.

"I think we should go this afternoon, while she still has good colouring. I don't want Babs to see her when she starts to decline" Ianto said into the air.

"How can you do it?" Jack muttered, "Talk like you're discussing a paint colour, like this is just one more chore."

"Is that what you think?" Ianto was hurt and pulled back, "That this is easy for me? I find saying goodbye to our niece another chore?"

Jack didn't answer and Ianto rose, walking into the bathroom and closing the door as he gracefully folded into the white tiles.

He couldn't cry.

Nothing was coming out and it felt like he was drowning as he struggled.

Finally he took a breath and roared with rage.

He was slamming his fists down on the tiles as he threw a tantrum to rival Babbit.

He knew Jack had hold of him, trying to pull him out of the bathroom and he suddenly didn't want his fake consideration so he lashed out, catching his shoulder.

Jack held him tighter as he apologised again and again for saying something so cold.

Finally Ianto wound down and went limp.

"Ianto?"

"We both lost something important. Let's not lose more" Ianto said as he pushed Jack off and rose.

"Ianto?"

"You think about what you want and I will be right here" Ianto said shakily, "But I will not give up that baby. You bloody think on that, I will not back down and I will not accept your negativity. When you are ready to be a constructive part of this fucking horrible mess, you know I will be right here, caring for our children."

Ianto walked from the room seething as Jack sat on the floor with despair.

 _What the hell was that for? Why had he just done that to Ianto?_

Jack finally rose and followed his husband out into the main room, finding him rounding up the kids.

"Is Daddy coming to say goodbye too?" Walter asked.

"If he wants" Ianto replied, "Daddy is his own person. He might want to say goodbye later."

"NO!" Jack said loudly, "I'm coming."

Ianto looked at him and nodded, then asked Idris if he was staying or coming.

"I've seen her" he said shortly, "I know she doesn't need me there. This wee man needs me more!"

Ianto smiled and left Idris cooing over Ton, who seemed quite smitten as well.

As they all prepared to move out Ianto looked over at Jack and reached out, snagging his hand.

A soft squeeze of reassurance and forgiveness, then they were on their way.

She was waiting for them.


	29. Chapter 29

29

Walter hesitantly touched her arm, showing surprise as he felt its warmth.

Babbit frowned and then hid his face against Jack's shoulder as he grizzled softly.

Jack soothed him and sat in the chair, engulfing the child in a hug that suited both of them.

Stephen hung back against the wall.

Ianto wanted to touch her too, to say something, do something that might help but all he could do was breathe as Walter's hand slid up to her face and he cupped her cheek.

"Rory, you have to wake up now" Walter begged and Ianto looked away.

Stephen finally moved, taking Walter in his arms as he softly told him that Rory couldn't hear him because she was listening to angels singing.

Ianto was balling his fists so hard that his nails drew blood in his palms while he smiled reassuringly as Walter looked at him, then leaned in to kiss her.

"What will happen?" Walter asked, ever the realist like Lisa had been.

She will go deeper and deeper asleep until she goes past Neverland and into the next place." Ianto said shakily as he reached for his boy's shoulder.

"She will see Tinker bell?" Babbit asked as he turned his head to re-join the room.

"Maybe" Ianto shrugged.

"I wanna see the crocodile!" Babbit enthused, "He ticks!"

"Yes darling" Ianto sighed, so tired.

Jack knew the others were waiting and didn't want to face his mother so he rose and motioned for the kids to follow.

"I … I want to stay" Ianto said.

Jack left the room and brushed past Eugene and James, who each patted his arm.

Victoria saw her son coming with Babbit in his arms and Stephen leading Walter with an arm casually thrown across his shoulder.

She focused on Stephen's blonde bob.

She was looking at her son's young doppelganger as he looked up and caught her gaze, the same eyes of all Harkness men glared back at her.

"Jackson?" she said as she reached for him and Jack neatly sidestepped, getting between them.

"She's going" he said softly, not looking at his mother, "Ianto wanted a moment, then you can go in. Please be kind, he is very fragile right now."

"Oh course darling, what do you take me for!" she crooned.

Jack looked up at her and left no doubt what he took her for. She had the decency to look away as he led his brood to the waiting room so Ianto could say his last goodbye to his little princess.

Stephen looked back over his shoulder and frowned as he watched her deflate with sorrow.

Stephen knew what it was to lose family, he also knew family was to be cherished and he sighed.

Grandmother Harkness would clearly never understand that.

.

.

.

Eugene and James entered, followed by Victoria and Ianto moved to the wall space Stephen had preferred.

They didn't stay long, Eugene overcome with grief as he finally saw that she was already gone in spirit.

Finally alone, Ianto gathered her small body and slid onto the bed so he could hold her.

He sang softly as he stroked her hair and watched the machines, nodding to Owen who turned them off silently.

At dusk, on the day of Ianto's sad, forgotten birthday… Aurora's sun set for the final time.

Ianto wept.


	30. Chapter 30

30

All the condolence cards were piled on the mantelpiece and Ianto had carefully written the return address for each one in a book on the coffee table so he might send a thankyou note when he could find the energy to.

The funeral had been quiet and tasteful.

The five coffins had been lined up with Aurora's sat on top of Rhia's.

Ianto didn't know what it had cost, he didn't care. He knew his parents paid for it and he agreed to each thing suggested. He was too tired to argue.

Laughter, arguing and the occasional scream of rage from Babbit who wanted to see Ianto's face from Jack's lap and kept trying to lean out to do so. In the end he had relieved Jack of his wriggle monster and had held him so tightly, it was a wonder he could breathe at all.

Jack's mother had manged to get hold of Ton and had sat regally holding him until Ianto decided he and the kids were leaving before the coffins were moved to the hearses for burial.

She had stepped back when he had reached for the little boy, the whole place had gone silent as Ianto had forcefully removed the child and stalked out.

Ianto hadn't watched them being lowered into the ground and had stood back as the kids played with balloons around the tombstones.

He had begged off from the wake with the children and instead spent the rest of the afternoon in the backyard watching as they enjoyed putting up a large tent.

Ianto now stood looking at the photo of Rhia in the hospital, still sweaty and tired as she had proudly held her baby boy.

"Ianto?" Jack called out and Ianto stepped away from the mantle so he was visible from the front entrance.

Hey Teddy Bear!" Eugene called out as he pushed past Jack and bounced over to the sleeping baby in the bean bag then cooed softly at the purple dinosaur onesie Ianto had placed him in after his bath.

"Hey babe" Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and then went out to see what the beasts were up to with the old tent.

"Come sit down" Eugene patted the sofa and Ianto gracefully folded beside him, still looking at the mantle of cards.

"You OK Teddy?" Eugene asked softly as he stroked Ianto's hands, "I see you didn't want to stay."

Ianto shrugged, then jumped when the doorbell went.

Eugene rose and kissed his mute son, then wandered to the front door and opened it to find a large arrangement of roses and chocolates on wire surrounding a bottle of wine.

Eugene signed for it and walked through to the main room, placing them on the table.

He removed the card and handed it to Ianto who stood and absently added it to the pile, then sat back down.

Eugene frowned, this was too cheerful, too celebratory and he stood to see who had sent it.

.

.

To Mr Harkness-Jones

Happy Birthday

Love from the Village Book Club

.

.

Eugene stood for a while in shock, then he looked at the service sheet from the funeral and realised that his boy's birthday had been two days ago. On the day Aurora had followed her mother into the great beyond.

Several birthday cards were peppered through the condolence cards and Eugene's heart fell.

He turned to say something and watched as Ianto calmly pulled a chocolate from the bouquet and unwrapped it, chewing it as he sighed and stared into space.

"Teddy?"

Ianto turned and looked at him, his eyes unfocused and Eugene sighed some more.

"You here? Are you with me dear-heart?" Eugene said softly as he touched his cheek, noting the slow blink.

Eugene drew back and felt a stab of sorrow.

Ianto was still in shock.


	31. Chapter 31

31

Jack came back through and deposited the baby in his arms.

Ianto looked down at the little baby and slowly started to smile.

Ton looked up at him with a slow blink of happiness.

His little face was bonny, the dinosaur onesie fitting him perfectly and little dino paws, complete with soft felt claws waved at him.

"Hello Tonny tum-tum" Ianto crooned, the first words in a couple of hours Eugene surmised.

Ton cooed back and opened his mouth wide, like he was trying to force out a big story.

Ianto's grin widened and he told him that he was full of rubbish.

Jack came back and shook the baby bottle to make sure the liquid was mixed thoroughly then thrust it at Ianto who accepted it and settled back to cuddle and nurse.

Ton hummed happily as he lay in his favorite place, safe in Ianto's arms.

"Jack?" Eugene said softly as he followed him to the doorway, "You got a minute?"

"Sure Tad" Jack sighed, hoping he wasn't about to get a lecture.

"Two days ago we lost our little sunshine." Eugene told him, "It was also Teddy Bear's birthday."

Jack turned to gape.

"Did you have anything planed?" Eugen asked.

"Shit. Reservations at his favorite restaurant. Rhia and Gray were …." Jack swallowed and looked at his feet, "I never cancelled, either. Fuck."

Eugene took Jack's phone and scrolled through to the Quay's Nest, ringing to explain their absence the other night. The manager was most kind and offered another night, so they could still have their romantic evening Jack had prepared.

Eugene felt his heart melt as he learnt of the music chosen, food and wine prepared and even the flower arrangement of Ianto's favorite jasmine and yellow roses.

He made another appointment for the following Friday, giving them three days to grieve.

He then found his son had fallen asleep with the baby in his arms.

Ton was laying in Ianto's front, his little hands clutching Ianto's shirt as he looked up adoringly at his uncle and Ianto had his hands firmly around his little man.

Eugene walked over and carefully extracted the wee boy, placing him in the well-worn bean bag chair. Ton snuffled and accepted his binkie, then made little grabby hands for the tired teddy bear that was Walter's from after the fire.

Eugene smiled at the nodding head of the teddy, a parody of the one nodding on the sofa.

Jack slid between Ianto and the arm of the sofa, cuddling him against his chest and Ianto sighed softly, his own hands turning grabby as he smelt his love.

"All sorted" Eugene whispered as he watched the hands slowly still as Ianto fell asleep again.

Eugene looked down at the baby and saw the same satisfied smile as the teddy was cuddled.

"Thank you Tad" Jack whispered and Eugene smiled, walking back into the sunshine.

He slipped his hand into James's and watched the children play.

Sorted.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Eugene had arrived home with Babbit and Ianto blinked into life from the sofa he had been catnapping on.

"Taddy? God. I thought Jack was picking him up today" Ianto frowned, "Is it that time already?"

"Jack rang to say he had some problem with the business that Tosh couldn't sort and was tied up so I got the snot. Was a half day for some teacher's union thing. Look at you, a half day at school and you're not even five yet. Ya beast!" Eugene growled as he grabbed his grandson and gave him a big wet raspberry to his stomach.

Babbit screamed and wriggled as he slapped at his Grandy.

Ianto smiled and then looked at the baby, waking from the racket.

He scooped up the wee tot and kissed his face. He rescued the binkie before it hit the floor and placed it on the coffee table, beside the half empty bottle.

"You wee stinker" Ianto crooned and was rewarded with a big smile of agreement.

The front door slammed as Jack raced in and past them, flying up the stairs. He still had his SWAT gear on and was obviously not happy to have been forced to take time out for the business.

He then slammed the office door and Ianto frowned.

 _Not even a hello?_

Ianto rose, placing the baby on his shoulder and he walked up to the office, pushing open the door.

"Cariad?"

The screaming started downstairs again as Eugene stepped up the game to licking Babbit's face.

Jack swung around, the phone in his hand and he placed it against his chest.

"For Christ sake, can't you control that child?" he demanded, "I can't hear a bloody thing with that racket. God!"

Ianto was stunned to silence as he gaped at Jack.

Ton started to whimper from the harsh tone of the room and Ianto stepped out, pulling to door to and comforting the wee bub.

"Yeah, yeah I'm looking for the bloody file!" Jack was saying, "Sorry about that. Number three is doing my head in downstairs. I don't know. And it looks like we have number four as well! I don't bloody believe it!"

Jack was looking at the adoption papers as he spoke, smiling as he marveled at Tosh's ability to get them fast tracked.

A good birthday present for Ianto.

 _Ah yes, Ianto._

Who was now pulling Babbit off Eugene and quietly telling him to get his "weekend" bag.

"But it's only Thursday Teddy." Eugene frowned, "You were going to stay Friday for my stock take."

"Taddy, with all due respect, I think your coffee house will survive if I'm not there to count beans. Jack wants some peace and quiet. I'm just gonna go" Ianto pouted.

"A day early for Babs. What about school?" Eugene asked, remembering the Friday surprise and having a bad feeling that the surprise had become one for Jack.

"If you can't pick the other two up from school, it OK. I'll ask Idris for help" Eugene caught a tremor in his son's voice and looked back up at the office with a frown.

"Leave him alone" Ianto warned as he caught his father's frown, "He's just tired and overwhelmed at the moment. The kids are too much as well."

As Ianto headed for the door, he hesitated and looked back at his Taddy with a bereft sigh.

"I don't think he really wanted all this. I think … I think he just needs some peace."

Eugene sighed as he watched Babbit run to his Taddy, dragging his bag with glee.

Peace?

Piece of his bloody mind, more like. 


	33. Chapter 33

33

Ianto was almost thirty minutes into the drive when Ton started fussing.

"Babs? Give him his Binky would you love?" Ianto said distractedly as he went over the whole mess in his head, trying to find resolution.

"Not here Taddy bum" Babbit said happily as he ran his little car over the window.

"Shit!" Ianto slammed on the brakes, bringing the SUV to a stop on the side of the motorway.

He pulled the nappy bag over and started riffling through it, becoming increasingly upset as Ton became angrier.

The cell phone was going off and Ianto swore again as he threw the nappy nag down and thumped the steering wheel.

Then he was crying.

He was horrified and tried to stop, knowing the boys would be upset to see his carry on but he just couldn't seem to help it as he sobbed and wailed in the confined space.

Babbit climbed between the seats and tried to comfort him like he liked to be, patting his Taddy's head and crooning to him as he desperately wanted his Taddy to stop.

then came a tap on the glass and Ianto looked up from his folded arms.

"Idris?"

Idris opened the door and dragged him out as the back passenger door was opened to let Skidmark in. Idris held Ianto and rubbed his back as Skidmark removed the baby and they made their way to the side of the road.

"Not a good place to stop Toto" Idris said softly.

"Nowhere is" Ianto wailed, "But I don't know if I can go in. Oh god."

Idris led him to his SUV, pushing him in, "Skidmark will drive yours, you come with me."

"No, the babies …"

"Love Skiddy. Look. The imp is already smiling again" Idris pointed out as Ton cooed with delight.

"Oh, oh, Idris. It's all going pear shaped again" Ianto buried his face in Idris's chest and gave in.

Martha drove the SUV to a layby and parked, turning to offer tissues.

Ianto's SUV sped past with a happy toot as Skidmark continued to the village with his precious cargo, no doubt singing bloody barney songs at the top of his lungs.

"Now. Tell me" Idris demanded.

"I forgot Binky" Ianto sniffed.

"What?"

"Carlton's Binky. I forgot it and he started crying and then I couldn't stop" Ianto flopped back against the seat theatrically and Idris grinned as he saw his late husband's Taddy displayed before him.

"You know; you are the one who should have been called Eugene. Not Genie!" Idris snorted with amusement, then crooned as he wiped the tears away.

"Jack's having bad dreams about the accident and we're both so strung out. I overheard him talking on the phone, seems I shouldn't do that, aye?" Ianto smiled as he shook his head. "I only ever hear bad things from that office."

"Maybe you needed both sides of the conversation? Seems to me that he seems to like this life just fine. He fought pretty damn hard for it" Idris reminded him.

"I'm just so tired, I'm not thinking straight. Neither is he" Ianto welcomed a hug, "we both need some time."

Ianto drew back with a frown. "Wait. How did you find me?"

"I was ringing about Walter's birthday coming up and your present I still haven't managed to give you but Babs answered. You know, Jack isn't the only one who knows the GPS code for your beast of a machine. We were close by."

Ianto snorted as he settled against Idris.

 _Yeah. Right. Drove like a manic in other words to get here in half the time._

"He'll come at the weekend and we'll both be feeling better. Rested. Maybe I will have shaken this funk off." Ianto sighed as they started moving.

"You let Skiddy settle with the stinks; we'll go back for Binky. He won't sleep without it" Idris promised, "We'll be there and back before he packs a snot."

And have a word with Jack.


	34. Chapter 34

34

They pulled back up the driveway to the firehouse and Idris slid out of his door then took off as Ianto wearily fought with his seatbelt.

Bloody thing was part anaconda.

He finally slid out and took a moment to re-center.

That's when he heard the shouting.

He ran.

Jack was toe to toe with Idris as Eugene struggled to part the two men, both men had fistfuls of the other's clothing as they shook each other with rage.

"Stop it!" Ianto cried, stumbling into the room and trying to grab Idris away.

"Bloody beside himself!" Idris was snarling, "Fucking broken!"

"Stop it, leave him alone!" Ianto wailed as he slid between the two men just as Idris swung.

The fist caught Ianto squarely on the cheek, sending him flying away from the two men who continued to spar.

Eugene cried out with horror and stepped back from the fists as he reached for his only remaining child.

Ianto touched a finger his cheek and it came away with blood on the fingertip.

Now he was mad.

Ianto stood, blood dribbling from the cut on his cheek and with a snarl of rage he swung at Idris, sending him back over a sofa.

"Leave my husband alone, goddamn it all to fucking hell!" Ianto roared.

Everyone froze.

"Toto?" Idris panted as he stood shakily, "What happened to your face."

"You fucking HIT ME" Ianto screamed as he strode around the sofa and smacked him again.

Idris stayed down this time, gaping up at the snarling man who straddled him and looked down with a murderous sneer.

"I told you. Didn't I tell you Idi? You don't touch what's mine" Ianto purred, alerting Idris to just how angry Ianto was.

The welsh vowels were literally rolling around the room.

"Toto. I was just …"

"I don't need defending. Not against him. Never against him ya twat!" Ianto sneered, "This is my love. We might argue, even shove each other occasionally but he would never hurt me and I am the only one to have thrown a punch in our relationship."

"I'm sorry" Idris said calmly, slowly getting to his feet and facing Jack.

"Jack, I'm sorry for having a go at you. I promised Gennie that I would always protect Toto. I guess I don't know when to back down" Idris held out his hand.

"I don't know if I want to shake your hand or swing at you again" Jack huffed as he took Ianto's face to inspect the damage.

Ianto pulled his head back sharply and glared at Jack, "I'm not sure how to feel either."

"Ianto" Jack slumped as he held his hands palm out.

"You know; I hate always being the girl in the relationship. My bloody emotions making me seem weak to others. You all seem to forget that I am a man who can fight my own battles." Ianto said as he snatched the Binky of the table and stormed off, throwing over his shoulder, "I'll be waiting in the fucking car."

Jack ran after him and caught the door of the SUV as it swung to shut.

"Baby, please. I have a table booked for a belated birthday, I had it booked for your birthday but …er … rescheduled. Come on, please?" Jack begged.

Ianto stared at him like he was a bug on the windscreen, and boy he felt like one.

"I can watch the beasts" Eugene said as he came up behind Jack, "Idris can drop me there and pick up the skidder. You two can have a night without the kids. Won't hurt you, or them."

Ianto considered for a moment and then slid back out, his feet touching the ground as Jack caught him, dragging him forward into his arms.

"Sorry." Jack sighed into Ianto's hair.

"Jack, this isn't you. None of this is you, or me. Maybe we do need some alone time. A reconnect." Ianto agreed with a look of sorrow that broke Jack's heart, "I miss you."

"Oh god" Jack sobbed, "I love you."

"Oh Jack. That is one thing I do know for sure. The only thing I can be sure of at this point is our love."

.

.

.

 **OK, none of us are liking this including me so let's get past it, yeah? Who would 'a thought 2 more chaps in one day for my friends. You're lucky that your all so damned cute!**


	35. Chapter 35

35

Few words were spoken as both men prepared for the evening out, but Jack was relieved to see his favorite suit brought out of the closet. A new blood red shirt made Jack's mouth go dry as the darker red tie came as well.

They also rode in silence, apart from an occasional huff or intake of breath in the dark.

Jack knew Ianto wouldn't let him open his door for him so he slowly walked around, giving Ianto time to exit the vehicle and stand waiting as he shot his cuffs.

"I love that colour on you" Jack blurted out and a raised eyebrow was the response.

Then they were led to their table and Ianto slumped.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Jack said softly, as he pushed the waiter aside to pull out his husband's chair.

Ianto sat and fussed with the napkin as Jack took his own seat, nervously ordering the wine he knew was Ianto's favorite.

Ianto tasted and nodded silently, his hands shaking as he reached for the glass.

Jack cursed himself for not seeing the signs of fatigue sooner, this was his father's death all over again. Stupid. Selfish.

As if hearing Jack's self-belittling, Ianto reached out and caught his hand, smiling for the first time.

"How on earth did you get fresh Jazmine?" he asked softly, initiating conversation.

"Frankie." Jack shrugged, indicating at the manager who was hovering nearby, watching anxiously.

"Franc, you did this?" Ianto turned to him and the compact man grinned as he rushed over, clasping the joined hands with his own and kissing them.

"Every year, this time has been a time of celebration. The anniversary of your meeting. I was so sad to hear of your loss, I was worried. I see now that I was foolish" Franc gushed.

"Thank you dear franc" Ianto smiled and Jack relaxed as he watched Ianto coming back to him.

"Ah, you are impressed by this? Wait until you see desert!" Franc giggled, then rushed off to tell his wife that all was well.

"Ianto …"

"Line! Yeah? We both feel pretty raw and both feel that things were not right. Let's just agree that it sucked and put a line under it. I know you would never hurt me. I know you love me. God, I know how much I channel Taddy at times, hearing him come out of my mouth is always a sobering moment!" Ianto huffed.

"You overheard something and I should have been up front instead of it being a secret." Jack held up a hand as Ianto's head rose, "I know. I know. No more secrets. It's a good one."

Jack reached into his pocket and removed the adoption papers, placing then on the table.

Ianto eyeballed them, then with a sigh he scooped them up and began to read.

"Oh cariad"

Too much.

Ianto wept.

To his horror, in a restaurant full of strangers Ianto howled as Jack left his chair to envelop him and protect him from other's eyes.

Several staff rushed over and formed a barrier as they all started to softly sing "I love you because" as it was one of the songs Jack had requested.

Laugher bubbled up as Ianto heard to sing and Jack pulled him to his feet, kissing away the errant tears.

Fuck the restaurant full of strangers.

Ianto laid his cheek against Jack's and they danced.


	36. Chapter 36

36

The return home was also in silence, but a calmer one.

This time Ianto waited for Jack to get his door, slightly tipsy from the wine and too tired.

Jack helped him out, holding him close as they tottered to the front door and Ianto sighed as he laid his head against Jack.

Jack half carried him in and closed the door, then taking him to the bedroom where he settled Ianto on the bed.

"I love chocolate mousse" Ianto said into the darkened room, only the light from the bathroom to help Jack as he struggled with Ianto's shoelaces.

"It was Laila's best ever!" Jack agreed with a grunt as a shoe came off.

"I love you Cariad"

Jack grinned as he hesitated, then finally got the other shoe off, letting it fall next to its mate.

He crawled up the bed, removing his clothes as he went and Ianto began to hum striper music for him. With a soft laugh, Jack leaned in for a kiss, then started unwrapping his Welshman.

They made love, slow and deliberate. Breathing each other in as they moaned and gasped through their completion.

"Oh Ianto" Jack moaned as he shuddered in his arms.

"My husband, my love" Ianto crooned as he felt wet tears against his chest, "My god, we really need to go back to counselling, I think. We're going to explode if we're not careful."

Jack nodded silently as he listened to Ianto's heartbeat.

"Oh god, I didn't say goodnight to the babies" Ianto moaned.

"Too late, they'll be in la-la land." Jack yawned, "We'll go early tomorrow and wake them up for breakfast, yeah?"

"I loved the flowers" Ianto sighed, stroking Jack's hair.

Jack hummed, reminding himself that they were still in the SUV.

As Jack drifted off to sleep, Ianto stared into the dark as he recounted the events of the last few weeks.

God, weeks?

Seemed like a lifetime of sorrow, all heaped on a big plate and forced down his throat at gunpoint.

Jack muttered in his sleep, alerting Ianto to the nightmare returning and he started to sing softly as he rubbed Jack's shoulders.

Jack settled.

Ianto closed his eyes and tried to sleep, still cursing his overactive mind.

The timer on the bathroom light finally clicked over and they were plunged into darkness.

Ianto slept.


	37. Chapter 37

37

Ianto woke to an empty bed and he rose, looking for his husband.

Something had woken him and he was feeling antsy.

He pulled on PJ bottoms and retrieved his "old man" robe as Jack called it, pulling it around him as he sought his slippers.

He scuffed into the bathroom and released last night's wine as he yawned.

He checked the kitchen but it was empty, the kettle still steaming.

He fed the cats, all not needing food as it was obvious that Jack had already tried to appease them. It wasn't breakfast until Ianto presented it though.

He checked the puppies, Myfanwy happy to see him as she reached her head up for a kiss.

Ianto crooned on her for a few minutes, hoping for the plastering of a husband across his butt, then rose to keep looking.

The front door was open and he wandered outside, freezing as he came face to face with a huge SUV.

This was what had woken him, the arrival of … what? A super yacht on wheels?

It was cherry red, a metallic paint that seemed to change as you walked around it from reds to oranges. It reminded him of his late one, the pretty purples and blues.

There were two steps on the running boards, showing the height to be almost that of a big rig.

It looked like an alien spaceship had landed in their front yard.

It was going to be hell to park.

Jack was signing paperwork and looked up as he saw Ianto in his robe and slippers staring at the beast.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he walked over, "Dual impact beams, reinforced chassis, airbags and self-backing cameras. Self-parking technology! I know you hate parking."

"Wow."

"It's got bulletproof windows and is as safe as a small tank. Been road tested with high speed impacts from trucks, trains and even a tank! They hit one with a tank and it just bounced off! You will all be safe!"

Ianto blinked, frowned, then opened the back passenger door to peer into the interior.

"PlayStations!" Jack pointed at the screens on the back of the front seats, "The kids can play games or watch DVDs, look. It seats four in the back here! Still room for bags, dogs or whatever."

Ianto looked at Jack with silent shock.

"We can all travel together, no need for both SUVs if we're traveling together at the same time." Jack smiled, "Well? What do you think."

"Its … it's huge" Ianto finally laughed.

"Yep. These tires alone, look at the size. Any bigger and you'd be driving a monster truck!" Jack preened.

"Oh Jack. I love it!" Ianto declared, even if he was still a bit hesitant.

"Look." Jack led him to the back and pointed at the number plate, getting a huge grin.

 **4TADDY**

"Oh Jack" Ianto felt tears welling and turned to hug him, enamored now.

"Babs helped pick the plate" Jack said softly, "Now everyone will know it's yours, he said."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto drew back and stroked Jack's cheek, "And I am yours!"

"Always?"

"Always!" Ianto grinned.


	38. Chapter 38

38

Ianto got behind the wheel and took a deep breath, turning the key.

The keyring was a little gold coffee cup and Ianto smiled as he rolled in in his palm, then he turned the engine over.

It was quieter than he thought it would be, more of a purr.

Jack grinned at him, settling back in the passenger seat to play with the remote control for the sound system.

Soon Jack was singing to an old song that made Ianto feel relaxed and mellow.

It was an easy drive, Ianto found it easy to maneuver and as they drove up to the village Manny waved with a look of awe.

Ianto pulled over.

"Bloody hell!" Manny huffed as he peered into the cab, "You bloody blinder!"

"It's my birthday present!" Ianto gushed, rubbing his hands on the armrests, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Bloody gorgeous. Look at the colour! Jesus. You won't lose that in the carpark at the supermarket!" Manny laughed.

"I've not thought of a name for her yet, I name all my pets!" Ianto said with a cheeky grin.

They pulled up outside the house and Stephen was already out the door running as he yelled for his Taddy.

Ianto slid to the ground as Stephen hugged him, then pushed him aside to clamber up into the monster as he totally ignored Jack's arms held out for a hug too.

Ianto laughed as Walter followed, a fight breaking out over which seat was to be who's.

"Now, now!" Jack scolded, "Both seats have screens."

"But I wanna talk with Taddy too!" Stephen pouted.

"He's my Taddy!" Walter growled.

"Then you will take turns!" Ianto cut in, "Babbit will want turns behind the front seats too, even if he does have one in the very back as well."

"What?" two voices screamed as the boys struggled to get into the second set of back seats and they howled as they saw that it was bigger than theirs. The car seat for Noah sitting proudly in a sea of monster truck toys and trinkets on one side as Babbit's side was full of minion stuff.

"Oi!" Jack laughed, "It came that way. Blame Uncle Skiddy, he helped pick the add-ons."

"Bloody hell!" Walter said with a serious gape.

"That's the Skidder for ya!" Stephen quipped, "Always looking out for the little guy!"

"Cheeky!" Ianto laughed as he watched his husband's smile cross the boy's face.

Ianto released Myfanwy and the pups from the rear, entertaining the kids as they tumbled and bumbled about, yelping and peeing like they had been at sea for weeks.

Ianto took a deep breath then turned to watch Bets approaching with the baby in her arms, little arms and legs pumping as he roared for his cuddle.

Everything was going to be fine.


	39. Chapter 39

39

News travelled fast in a small village, anyone that has ever lived in one would tell you that.

By lunchtime there were several vehicles parked in the carpark of the chalets and more people walking as the impromptu birthday party began.

Ianto was a little overwhelmed and sought solace in Heck's room.

He sat at the old desk, running his fingers over the leather inlaid top as he listened to the screaming children outside.

The door opened and he looked up, expecting Jack.

Idris settled on the edge of the desk as he looked down at Ianto with a soft smile.

"That mad fella of yours, complete with a speedo that must be two sizes too small is going down that slippery slide" Idris said softly and Ianto snorted at the visual image.

"Red?"

"Yah."

"Love those togs" Ianto muttered, his fingers tracing a cup stain on the leather.

"Toto?" Idris reached out, stilling the hand, "You OK poppet?"

"Do you think we can do it?" Ianto looked up, "Four kids, one who will always be in need of me, this place as well as all the madness that is the Harkness-Jones clan?"

"Jesus" Idris huffed as he looked out the window in time to see the speedo slipping, "Shit."

Ianto leaned out and snorted as a cheek was flashed and Jack roared with laughter, letting one of the old ladies of the village eagerly adjust the speedo for him, then bestowing a kiss.

"He needs to watch that. Poor old duck could have a heart attack!" Idris pointed out.

"Nice butt" Ianto smiled.

"You wonder if you can do this?"

Ianto nodded.

"You are Toto of the Hoodlum Clan. You kept us all in line, cooked meals for upwards of twenty hoods at a time while maintaining an impeccable home. Jesus, you could rule the fucking world!" Idris laughed.

"They were a handful" Ianto agreed, "I want to do right. I want my family to be cared for."

"Toto, they are so well cared for it's a wonder they even breathe on their own, enough people waiting to do that too if need be" Idris assured him.

"Ton. He has Down Syndrome. He needs me and the others will get jealous. Walt already is" Ianto admitted.

"Then make it his business too" Idris poked at him, "God. You loved being useful. He's so much like you, just feels left out I reckon. Let him help more with Ton, they all can. Only way to get through is together. You told me that when I was in the darkness, alone and despairing of the world. Remember? "Hold on and pass the heavy stuff to stronger shoulders until you can shoulder it yourself." That's what you said."

Ianto smiled as Skidmark screamed past the window, Myfanwy in hot pursuit followed by both puppies.

"I have Jack." Ianto finally spoke, "We will weather the storm. No matter how choppy it gets, there will be calm again. Right?"

Ianto looked at him with the earnest face from childhood and Idris felt his heart clench as he saw remnants of his love.

"It will be calm again darling; it will be peaceful. All roller-coaster rides have dips as well as peaks and you are definitely the thrill seeker!"

Ianto laughed softly and looked out the window as Skidmark's shrieks reached a crescendo, his jacket flapping around Myfanwy's face as she raced around with it in her jaws.

He closed his eyes and drifted over the noise, hearing Jack's booming laughter.

Calm.


	40. Chapter 40

40

Ianto had ventured back outside and was nursing his baby boy as the party started to wind down.

He knew everyone had kissed him at least once, some stealing more.

He rocked Ton as little eyelids drooped and smiled reassuringly.

Then Babbit began to scream.

Ianto thrust the baby at Bets and ran over to where Jack was kneeling, knowing this was not the usual yell.

"My baby" Ianto wailed as he saw Jack cradling an upset Babbit to him as he softly crooned, Owen also kneeling with his fingers feeling the arm.

"Shit, I think he broke it"

Jack sighed and Ianto made a small noise as he reached for his little boy.

"Come on darling, your first ride in the Spaceship" Ianto crooned and Babbit's eyes grew wide even as they still watered.

"Spaceship?"

"Yep. The Spaceship Torchwood!" Ianto said grandly, "preparing for takeoff."

Eugene opened the back door and ushered Ianto in, still cradling his son and they settled on the back seat as Eugene quickly buckled them in, then climbed into the front.

Owen closed the back door as he settled in the rear seats, looking through the seats to reassure Babs.

"James, remember pumpkin, Stephen gets first bath!" Eugene yelled out the window, before buckling his own seatbelt and nodding to Jack.

"This is you Captain speaking" Jack said in a silly voice that made Babbit sniffle and smile. "We are prepared for takeoff."

Ianto grabbed Babbit with wide eyes and whispered, "Oh god. Here we go!"

Jack made a production of reversing out, making silly noises and then they were speeding for the medical rooms.

Thank god there was a doctor in the house, Owen making short work of the blundering staff who soon learnt to keep away from the acidic doctor as he set and splinted the arm as he muttered about the antiquated x-ray machine.

"There we are, pick a colour" he demanded as he showed Babbit the arrangement of casts.

"Orange like the spaceship!" Babbit screamed, his eyes huge as he watched Owen cast the arm.

"There!" Owen said as he leaned back, noting the relief in Ianto's face and the loving way Jack was hugging him from behind.

"I match Spaceship Torchwood!" Babbit screamed looking excitedly at his parents.

"Well. I never. Coordinated children" Ianto said, "I never would have thought. A scarf for Stephen? A sweater for Walt?"

"Tonny can have a wee hat!" Babbit snorted, "We can be the Torchwood crew!"

Ianto laughed and felt Jack tighten his grip as they both took comfort in their relief that Babbit was OK.

"Sounds like a gang" Jack muttered in Ianto's ear.

"That's just it Cariad" Ianto turned to face him, a kiss following. "We are. I think we could take on the Hoodlums. God, we could take on the world."

"World domination?" Jack asked, then screwed up his face, "Argh. The paperwork!"

"True" Ianto sighed theatrically.

"When the boys are a bit older and can each have a country each, yeah?" Jack said grandly as he scooped up Babbit.

"Perhaps you are right. Paperwork would be a bitch with the economy right now."

Babbit wanted Ianto again, so he settled in the back with Babs.

They drove sedately back home, a shiny new cast begging for signatures along for the ride.

Spaceship cruising at low altitude.

Coming in for a landing.

All souls on board safe and sound.


	41. Chapter 41

41

The weekend was not as long as Ianto would have liked and he kissed Bets goodbye as she ushered Babbit out to the Spaceship.

He was excited to have the day off from school, being coddled by Taddy.

Even Ton was being good so he could have lots of cuddles and kisses to make the arm feel better.

He was secretly pleased because it now meant they had all broken something, except Ton. But he was just little. Plenty of time for an "ouch" photo of his own in the family album.

Ianto drove home sedately and pulled up the driveway, letting the dogs out as Babbit waited patiently for Taddy to help him down.

"Come on my good Lord Babbitty Bumble, Sir" Ianto said in a posh voice as he held out his arms for his lovely boy and Babbit giggled as he slid from his seat and reached out to fall into Taddy's hug.

Kisses and a hug before being placed on his feet, Babbit turned and watched for a sleeping Ton to be retrieved as well.

It was Babbit that noticed the car pull up behind them and he instinctively stepped back to hide behind Ianto.

"darling?" Ianto looked down with surprise, then in the direction he was pointing with his good hand.

A couple exited the vehicle, one with a clipboard and the other smoothing a lanyard on their chest.

"Excuse me. We're looking for the Harkness-Jones family" the man called out, looking down at the sleeping baby in his little capsule.

"Well, good for you. You found us" Ianto tried to smile but felt a foreboding as he walked to the front door and invited them in.

Dogs and small child rampaged as Ianto calmly placed the baby on the floor and offered a seat, then refreshments.

"No, thank you Mr. Harkness-Jones" came the polite reply.

Ianto looked down at Ton and felt tendrils of fear.

"Mr. Harkness-Jones. We are here as representatives of Child Protective Serv …."

"Doctor"

"Pardon?"

"Doctor Harkness-Jones. I do have a few Doctorates, ya know" Ianto said as he sat straighter, his eyes narrowing with temper.

"Oh. Sorry. Doctor Harkness-Jones, we are here to assess your home for the care of young Carlton Harkness" the woman smiled.

"Harkness-Jones" Ianto corrected with a ruffle of imaginary feathers.

"Oh."

"My sister and her husband were Harkness-Jones, same as me and mine. Gray was my husband's brother, Rhia my sister. Carlton Ianto Harkness-Jones" Ianto spoke slowly as he tried not to frown at them.

"Ah. That … that's not in our notes" the man muttered.

"ID?"

"Pardon?"

"You have yet to show me ID or any court documents. This is not my first rodeo." Ianto said with another slow drawl.

"Taddy? Can I watch Walter's TV?" Babbit popped up between the sofas, leaning in to kiss the sleeping tot's head.

"Yes. You remember the sequence for the remotes?"

"Yes Taddy Bum" Babbit turned and stared at the people, then retreated. Wow. Taddy was getting mad.

"You already have a child, he called you Taddy." the woman said with surprise.

Ianto smiled slowly, the tiger in the back of his mind rising from its slumber as it smelt blood.

"Victoria didn't tell you much of anything, did she!"


	42. Chapter 42

42

Ianto was eyeballing them now, his mouth pursed in a thin line as they looked at each other.

"We're not at liberty to say who…" the woman began.

"How did you know it was her" the man blurted over top.

"She wants wee Ton. She has made it clear that she feels our other children are lacking the right to hold the Harkness name as they are not blood. She does suspect Stephen, but we do not confirm or deny the fact that our oldest child is Jack's by paternity. Walter is mine. Babbit was given to us by private adoption and Wee Ton here is ours as we were named in the wills of our siblings as guardians. As Godparents we accept the responsibility of a fourth child eagerly." Ianto was proud of himself for getting that all out without spitting in their faces.

Breathe.

They blinked and then the woman spoke, "You have three children?"

"No. I thought I just explained. I have four. Stephen, Walter, Noah whom is affectionately called Babbit which you just met and little Ton here." Ianto was now leaning forward as he spoke slowly. "He's mine too!"

"What happened to Noah's arm?" the man demanded.

"Slip-n-slide." Ianto snapped back, the tiger now showing his teeth.

"ah."

They both flicked through paperwork and made notes as Ianto seethed.

The front door slammed, "Babe? You left the baby bag in the Spaceship again. You know how …"

"Hello" Jack walked into the room and noted Ianto's glare of doom. The tiger was in the house. Shit.

"Ah, Mr. Harkness-Jones." The man rose.

"Captain."

"Pardon?"

Jack removed the greatcoat and flicked it over a sofa, displaying his SWAT gear and nametag.

"Captain Harkness-Jones, if you please" Jack walked around to sit next to Ianto, placing a hand over his as he tried to stop him from gouging his hands with his nails.

"They are here to see if we are capable of caring for our Wee Tonny." Ianto was so calm that Jack felt the air cooling around them.

"Oh. Really?" Jack looked at them with confusion, "We have three other children, have cared for Ton for most of his little life and are legally his parents by closed adoption. Judge Chalmers signed off on it over a week ago."

"Pardon?"

Jack turned to Ianto and shrugged as he leaned back and gave Ianto the floor.

Go get them tiger.

"I will raise my godson, now my son in the manner best befitting a child of his unique needs. As a Down Syndrome child he will have his own personal doctor … I believe you have had dealings with Doctor Harper on occasion if his comments about your service are anything to go by, and I will give him my full attention and love as the other three children are all of school age."

"Down Syndrome" the woman gasped, furiously shuffling papers now.

"My mother is fighting a losing battle" Jack sighed, "Ianto will fight her to the death for our baby. She has bitten off more than she can chew, which is why she sent you in, in the hopes that we would back down and let her back into our lives."

"She was quite vocal in her dislike for my children, who she didn't' want to have the Harkness name, she also made it clear to Gray that she felt he should leave my sister and take the two "Harkness" children with him. Even offered him money to do so." Ianto bristled.

Jack leaned forward and pulled out his wallet, retrieving a business card that he handed them, "This is our lawyer. I believe you've had dealings with him as well. You will find that my mother has led you up the garden path for no better reason than to upset us."

"She will never come up my garden path or set foot in my house. If she does I'll set the fucking dogs on her!" Ianto snarled, rising and lifting the capsule as he escaped to vent his frustrations on a pillow in the bedroom.

"I am sorry she placed you in this position, but you can clearly see that you are in the middle of a briar patch and nowhere looks like a good exit."

"No Captain, we see than now" the man snarled as he slammed shut his folder.

Victoria had pushed one button too many.

Jack smiled politely as he saw them out, stopping to show a group shot of the family taken at the village.

The beaming faces were the last thing they saw as he ushered them out and gently shut the door he really wanted to slam.

Jack then headed for the phone.


	43. Chapter 43

43

Jack had never spoken to his mother like that and he actually felt physically sick as he threw his phone across the room, shattering it against the bannisters.

Ianto had exited the bedroom with a limp baby, placing the baby down to comfort his shaking husband.

"She's my mother" Jack sobbed "My bloody mother. Why? Why be so bloody nasty. Gray isn't even hers, ya know? Dad had an affair once, I'm sure now that it was his only wee bit of happiness in the whole sorry life he had with her. Gray was the result and she accepted him because he was Dad's. Made him hers. Why can't she see that's what we want to do as well?"

"Your mother will never see past her own arse cheeks; her head is too far up there" Ianto growled than relaxed as the expected huff of humor made Jack's shoulders relax.

"She's not my mother. Not now" Jack drew back and took Ianto's face in his hands, "You are my only parental. You care for me, love me and keep me safe. You are the only adult I need to feel like I'm doing a good enough job. Our boys? Will never be compared! Never be judged against each other and we will never turn away from them."

"We keep giving her another chance, we keep tolerating her, for what? A slap in the face?" Jack demanded without any anger, only regret, "I'm going to get onto George. She has to stop."

Ianto smiled as he accepted a soft kiss, "Cariad. If Walter came to me and said he had killed someone, my heart would break and I would be so sad. But I would love him. Stephen, Babs, Tonny, God, these four little lives are why we are here. Together."

"I would like to think it's for the sex as well, that' not too bad" Jack joked as he got more control over himself.

"Well, now that you mention it" Ianto's eyes twinkled, "Tonny is out for at least two hours and the boys are going to the park with the Grady's after school so …."

"Oh god!" Jack's grin split his face as Ianto distracted him from his mother in the best possible way.

Leading him towards the bedroom, Ianto kept up a hip swinging motion that would put most hookers to shame and Jack laughed softly as Ianto stopped at the doorway and swung around it like it was a stripper pole.

Clothes littered the floor and they made love with breathy moans as hands stroked smooth skin and lips tasted true love.

"I don't know what I would do if I were not here" Jack said into the silent room as they lay entwined in the sheets. "Who I would be."

"After Lisa, I never looked at anyone else, never wanted. Not until you, taking me by surprise like that in the hospital. I was shocked at myself, never been so forward" Ianto whispered back, "There was something about you that felt … mine."

"Yeah" Jack grinned. "I remember when I took you home from the hospital, my arm around you as I led you up the garden path."

Ianto snorted and Jack caught up with his words, laughing as well.

"Walt's birthday, he's been so patient with us" Ianto sighed.

"Yeah, he doesn't think it's going to be anything big this year" Jack agreed.

"I would like to spend a day with him, just us. Hiking and a picnic up on the mountain where Lisa and I liked going. I want him to know I've not forgotten her, or him." Ianto said as he stroked Jack's back and Jack hummed as he wriggled into a more comfortable position.

"He hides it well, but there are times that he msses me. US. A little family. He loves his brothers and feels guilty for it but he still misses that closeness of just us" Ianto sighed, "Maybe each child should have that?"

"Not just on birthdays Yummy" Jack muttered as he started to drift off andf Ianto grinned at the slip of the tongue.

"Yeah, they should all get one on one time with each ofo us. A time to talk, or just be."

Jack snored softly and Ianto kissed his flrehead as he listened ot the baby monitor, comforted by little sniffly snores.

He left himself go.

This alone time was good too.


	44. Chapter 44

44

George Whitman sat watching his niece's son as he wrestled on the back lawn with Walter.

"He seems to have come along nicely" George said as he accepted a cup of elixir, commonly called Ianto's coffee.

"Not even any residual effects from the crash" Ianto agreed, "Counselling helped and he's well-adjusted now. Owen gets him checked regularly as he grows, I would hate to think he's in any pain or anything but so far his bones are all growing normally. You have to be careful after so many breaks."

George smiled affectionately at the young man and then looked out as a screaming Babbit joined in.

"Babs, remember your cast ya bloody nutta!" Ianto forgot the company as he roared through the open door and Babbit screamed defiantly as he slammed the cast down on Walter's head.

"Little monster!" Ianto yelled, "I'll put the bloody hose on ya!"

Walter hadn't been hurt and rolled, tipping the two off him as he roared and started to tickle the Babbit.

"Sorry about that" Ianto grinned sheepishly as he suddenly looked over at George.

"Never mind boy, raised three of my own horrible children. My wife was the disciplinarian as I was too busy with work. One of my biggest regrets, not spending enough time with them as they grew" George smiled.

Jack walked into the room and plopped a grizzling baby into Ianto's lap.

"Still doesn't want his bottle" Jack said as he frowned down at him.

"You out of sorts today stink pot?" Ianto crooned, immediately stopping the waterworks.

"What do you think?"

"I wonder if he's hungry for something else" Ianto frowned, "He is a hungry baby but maybe he's sick of milk."

"But he's a baby" Jack pointed out.

"Try some juice, one third juice to two thirds water, it is a nice warm day." Ianto shrugged. "Maybe the milk is too thick?"

Jack wandered off humming as Ianto cuddled the little boy, crooning softly to gain a smile.

"This is Uncle George" Ianto said to him, "Look. Say hello to Uncle George."

George watched gleefully as a little face peeked at him and then to his delight a little mouth began to open as babble came out.

"Oh, what a wee charmer" he gushed.

"The mild Down Syndrome means he might be a bit slower, development wise but you can see that all the lights are on" Ianto grinned.

"Oh yes, definitely all lit up, aren't you darling" Gorge crooned.

Jack returned with a bottle of juice and Ianto offered it to Ton, smiling as little eyes widened and determined sucking started.

"There ya go!" Jack crooned over Ianto's shoulder, "Taddy was right. Wee man wanted something for a hot day. Awwww."

Ianto smiled as he leaned back against Jack and they spend a few minutes clucking over the happy baby.

"I'll get the paperwork underway" George said softly, "Hard thing to do, disowning your mother but I know it's the right step to take. A Cease and Desist along with the Trespass and Non-Contact Orders will put her into high gear."

"And if she comes here I will ring the police" Ianto crooned.

"And I'll use that hose that seems to be useful these days" Jack huffed, dejected that it had come to this.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"It'll be alright. You'll see. We'll be fine."

Jack sighed and held Ianto a bit tighter.

As long as he had him to hold on to, he knew he wouldn't want for anything.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Walter's birthday was coming up and Jack knew Ianto was stressing about what to get him.

The jealously thing had all but disappeared, save the occasional bite that all the kids did at each other.

As Ianto stood at the door watching the kids roaring around, Bets was the one who came up with the answer by accident.

"I love this one" she shoved the phone at Ianto, who turned with a soft hum.

It was a picture of Ton, laughing at a bubble on his nose and Ianto smiled.

"Walt took that one" Ianto smiled, "Sweet, isn't it?"

"And this one?" she flicked it over to one of Jack asleep, Babs in his arms with matching smile.

"Yeah"

"Well, so sweet" she smiled as she wandered back inside, still flicking thorough the phone and Ianto frowned as he counted the percentage of photos that Walter had taken on there.

"Jack?" Jack was cleaning his boots by the fireplace and looked up from the hearth he was sitting on with raised eyebrows.

"A camera!" Ianto said.

"Huh?"

"For Walter. What if we get him a camera for his birthday" Ianto enthused.

"He has his phone, your phone and uses your camera all the time" Jack placed the cap on the shine, "You think he would get the use of it?"

"Get out your phone!"

Jack reached into his pocket and brandished it at Ianto.

"Go through your album and tell me how many are his."

Jack flicked and counted, eyebrows lifting as he did so.

"Now, how many were bad?"

"None" Jack smiled, "I never thought about it. He's really good."

"I want to get him a proper one" Ianto grinned, "Lenses and a carry case, professional. I think he could do it, even if I have to take some classes to learn and then teach him in a way he understands. Cariad, I think we've cracked it."

"Oh baby" Jack opened his arms and happily accepted a lapful of Welshman, "You overthink our gifts so much."

"It's important!" Ianto sighed, snuggling in, "He's important."

"Yes, he is" Jack conceded, "You get him whatever you think is best. Just remember his fingers and make sure it's not one with tight or stiff buttons he can't press. Not too hefty."

"I will test several and research them to help decide" Ianto jigged with glee.

"Stop that, or I will require some … research!" Jack scolded as he squeezed.

"You are such a bad man" Ianto murmured as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Daddy, put Taddy down!" Babbit demanded as he entered the room, "I need a drink!"

"Can't Bets get it?" Jack pouted.

"No, she pours it wrong" Babbit said absently as he wandered over to the sink, scratching his belly.

"Pours it wrong?" Jack blinked and looked at Ianto.

Ianto picked up the glass Babbit liked and shook the jug, then poured a generous amount of juice, and topped it with lemonade.

"See?" Babbit said grandly as he strode back out with the glass in his hand.

"You give him lemonade?" Jack asked as he watched Ianto put them away.

"No cariad. It's soda water. I just cover the name with my hand."

Jack roared with laughter and slapped his leg.

Ianto was already thinking about that camera.


	46. Chapter 46

46

Walter enjoyed Babbit's water gun, Stephen's book and he was touched when Ton helped him open the present that Taddy had sworn was from him, finding a set of coloring pencils with his name on them.

He politely thanked his siblings and waited for what he knew was the Real Gift.

It was Daddy who handed it over, Taddy busy with a fussing baby who wanted the wrapping paper back.

He ripped at the paper, enthused by the large box and knew he was looking a bit retarded when he just sat staring but …oh …my …god …. A camera.

Not just a camera, a Nikon.

Like reporters use, like professionals use.

Extras and the coolest carry bag so he could have it around his neck were in the box, as well as instruction books and a cleaning kit.

The camera was black, shiny and looked awesome.

It even had his name engraved on it.

Walter ran his fingers over the name plate and felt himself blinking back tears, a huge lump preventing him from speaking as he looked up at his Taddy.

Ianto had placed Ton on the floor, allowing him access to the paper and ribbons. He now sat with his hands clasped looking worried.

Oh Taddy!" Walter burst into tears, placing the camera aside and running into his arms, "Oh Taddy, how wonderful!"

Jack relaxed and Babbit muttered, "Drama princess."

Stephen peeked at the camera and whistled, "Wow. A real one!"

Jack smiled as Ianto engulfed their son who was openly crying as he clung to his Tad.

"Taddy even went to night classes to learn all about it, has one as well so you can go and do some camera shoots together."

Walter finally looked at Jack, then transferred laps, kissing Jack as he thanked him for the gift.

"Well, Taddy thought of it and he chose it and everything. I just get to add my name. Taddy if the Gift King!" Jack laughed.

"I really love it!" Walter gushed, pulling the camera out and examining it.

"I already set it for you" Taddy said, pointing out a button to push.

Walter was excited as it powered up and gasped as the first picture came up.

The opening screen was Lisa, holding her old Nikon as she took a shot of a robin in the snow up close. Probably on the mountain behind them.

Walter hugged it to his chest as he struggled with his emotions.

"I have the family lap-top set as well, you just plug and go. Also remote printing, I'll show you. God, your mum would have loved Bluetooth" Ianto laughed and Walter could only nod.

His mum was a photographer.

And now he was too.

.

.

.

 **It has been pointed out to me that I am not writing a true account of Cardiff. Sorry if my AU is painted with a broad brush but I am getting a headache from the idea that I am being sarcastic or up myself with my choice of setting. Check out comments on Walter 1 Chap 9 in A03. If I offend anyone with MY Cardiff I am sorry, I do not write it that way to be offensive or superior. It makes me not want to write at all when I find I have gotten something so wrong that someone feels the need to correct me in my interpretation my own fictional world.**


	47. Chapter 47

47

Now, this was why he didn't want his Taddy to know what Victoria had done.

Jack had casually mentioned it as he finished a call with George who had rung to confirm that the papers had been served.

Eugene had gone very still as he stared at Ianto.

James and Jack continued their conversation about the Child Protective Services visit and Ianto resisted the urge to face palm.

When Eugene excused himself and walked outside, Ianto felt his stomach drop. Eugene was pacing back and forth, his arm swinging wildly with the hand flapping as the other held his cellphone to his ear so hard it's a wonder the phone didn't turn to dust.

"Hon? Is Tad OK?" Jack asked, finally seeing the mad, ranting man striding past.

"Um. You might have waited until he was out of earshot before mentioning your mother" Ianto said with a tight smile.

"Shit!"

"Never mind, he seems to be taking it quite well" Ianto said softly.

Babbit chose that moment to walk out to talk to his beloved Grandy, then turned on his heel and shot back inside.

"Taddy?"

"Yes baby?" Ianto asked absently as he gathered the empty coffee cups for a refill.

"What's a monneral?"

Ianto blinked. "Monneral? Er …"

Ianto tried to think what word his wee man was trying to say, then looked out at his Tad, "You mean mongrel?"

"Yes. A monneral!"

"A mongrel is a bad person, a real bugger" Ianto said calmly, hoping it would be the end of the questions but there was one more.

Babbit waited until Taddy had walked through to the kitchen and he asked, "Taddy dear?"

"Darling" Ianto turned, waiting for his boy to ask.

"Why does Grandy want to turtle someone?"

"Turtle." Ianto frowned, "You heard 'hurt'?"

"No, like this" Babbit brought his hands up and made grabbing motions while screwing up his face, the universal sign for throttle.

"Throttle" Ianto laughed, "You place your hands around someone's throat and choke them."

"Ah" Babbit nodded as he considered, the deepest thinker of his children by far. Also the worst for butchering the English language. Ianto always corrected him gently where he could but knew Babbit did it his way. A real loose unit, as Stephen liked to say through his tears of laughter.

"Why? Is that what Grandy is saying?" Ianto asked softly, reaching out to stroke his son's hair away from his face, Babs needs a haircut.

"He wants to turtle the monneral" Babbit finally nodded, "Must be a bad bugger. Grandy bum doesn't get angry much, sort of like you."

"I guess that's where I get my calmness from" Ianto agreed, pulling Babbit to him for a loving kiss and cuddle, which Babbit never said no to, "But he can be scary mean when crossed."

"Yep" Babbit said as he kissed his Taddy's nose, then skipped off calling over his shoulder, "Must be where I get it from."

Ianto watched him go and smiled softly.

"Where we both get it from darling boy."

.

.

.

Monday my youngest came off his skateboard at the top of a half-pipe landing on his face. He has broken bones on one side of his face, extreme concrete rash from sliding down to the bottom. Then came Tuesday, after a night of re-drugging him and trying to help him sleep we had to go bury his third friend in two months. We have a suicide epidemic in our town, it seems. Heatwave was 41 in the shade (105-6?) and it is our custom to have a graveside service and them burry them ourselves. As I am allergic to the sun, I suffered from a sun-headache which is like a migraine. I resembled a zombie, I think.

No brains here. Luckily you had enough brains for me. Thanks for the support and encouragement, also a wee bit of tough talk. Sometimes all a girl wants is her mates. I have some pretty bloody great ones.

Funny. I've never met any of you but some of you are so loved by yours truly, I enjoy your comments and reviews, even when you are SOOO bossy!

OK, rant over.

Promise to stay in the shade to shake off the still clinging headache from yesterday. Yes, I will write!

Oh my God! Bossy bottoms, I can hear you thinking, "more, more, more."

,_,

(6v6)

(_^(_\

" " \ \


	48. Chapter 48

48

Ianto knew he shouldn't be surprised but he blinked as he looked at the Heddlu on the doorstep and a nervous Captain Smith standing behind them.

"Come in, I just made a fresh pot" Ianto smiled as he ushered them in, the chill was in the air signaling winter was coming soon.

"John!" Jack grinned, "Gwen? Andy, hey guys!" Jack called out, walking in from the master bedroom with a sleep baby.

"Ah, someone decided he had enough nuy-nuys?" Ianto said in a baby voice as little hands reached for him automatically.

"Poor wee bugger keeps waking up, almost asleep then jolts awake" Jack sighed.

"Poor little man" Ianto crooned, "What's wrong darling."

Ianto settled with the baby on his chest and rubbed softly as he crooned and Ton sighed as he settled his head under Ianto's chin.

"Did you say you made a fresh pot babe?" Jack asked and Ianto nodded gently.

Soon they were all seated and Gwen was smiling at the little boy.

"He's sucking his thumb" she gushed.

"Binky!" Jack and Ianto said together, Jack rising to get it.

"You're looking good Gwen; I hear a wedding is in the wind for you, lucky girl!" Ianto said and she launched into her upcoming wedding plans as Ianto made the right noises.

Jack returned and popped in the binky, watching Ton finally relax.

"I thought he was over that!" Jack sighed.

"When he's ready!" Ianto scolded, "Just like the bottle, Binky has to be his decision."

"I know" Jack rubbed a little back and smiled lovingly.

"Right. We're here about your mother" John said and Jack snorted.

"I don't have one!" he said calmly.

"Last night her house was razed to the ground" Captain Smith said softly, "She was not home at the time but it seems she claims that it might be arson. She was away at the country house at the time."

Ianto was horrified and it showed in his face, "She lost everything? Oh god."

Jack frowned and thought of all his things, his father's things and the many things of Gray's that were now lost, he glanced at Ianto and frowned.

"I don't know anything about it!" Ianto defended himself with surprise at his husband's ire.

"No? Your boys don't know anything? Your Tad?" Jack asked.

"I thought he was your Tad too, these days!" Ianto snarled back, rising expertly, still maintaining enough angle for the baby to sleep on, "How fucking dare you turn it straight back on me!"

"Well, big coincidence it happens when we are in this custody crapola!" Jack called after him.

"Language Daddy!" Babbit said as he walked through the room, flicking through photos with interest, "Baby in the house."

"Sorry Babs" Jack said automatically and Babbit looked up, parodying Eugene's look of doom.

"I should think so"

Babbit continued his walk and Jack saw his old friends out, then rang Eugene.


	49. Chapter 49

49

Eugene swore he was as surprised as him, also saying that Ianto was on the other line and a bit miffed as well.

Jack sighed as he sat rubbing his face, he had been quick to judge but it was a bit of a coincidence, you have to admit.

He wandered through to the bedroom and plucked a limp baby from the bed, gently maneuvering the floppy limbs into the cot.

"Don't put him in there!" Ianto sighed, "We're supposed to be getting him used to his own room!"

Jack groaned and went to pick him up.

"Too late now" Ianto flopped on the bed, "He'll wake now if you try and lift him from the cool pillow."

Jack gave up and slouched over to the wardrobe, rummaging for a shirt.

"Tad said he never authorized the house fire, he wanted her car vandalized or something" Ianto said as he started to fold Babbit's clothes he had relieved him of.

"Sorry, I was a twat" Jack shrugged.

"Are you?" Ianto sniffed, then sighed. "Look at us. She's barely mentioned and the air changes like fucking poisonous gas."

"So many things lost, Gray's baby photos, god mine too!" Jack sighed.

"We have copies, I got copies of almost all the albums when I was doing the wedding albums" Ianto said softly, "I could send her copies I guess, as long as she doesn't see it as a way back in."

"A way back …" Jack frowned, "She wouldn't."

"Wouldn't what?" Ianto asked as he looked up from the sleeping baby he was covering.

"Well, her house catches fire and she's in our conversation, we might send her stuff, open communications …" Jack said slowly.

"She wouldn't" Ianto finally caught Jack's train of thought, "Burn her own house down to get our attention?"

"Well?" Jack huffed, "It's worked!"

"I don't know" Ianto said softly as he headed for the bed, climbing onto it and lying next to his husband.

"One way to find out!" Jack said dryly as he frowned, pouting for a kiss.

"Just don't do anything silly" Ianto scolded, giving the kiss with the usual gentleness.

"I am sorry about blaming Tad" Jack sighed.

"Yeah, well. He thought it was a hoot!" Ianto snorted, "Typical Taddy."

"Yeah well, I will apologize to him" Jack promised.

Ianto just nodded, not wanting to talk about her anymore.

He rolled over, kissing Jack more firmly, then whispering that Ton had at least two hours in him and getting the grin he knew would bloom, then fade into a grimace as Ianto squeezed.

Ianto slapped a hand over Jack's mouth and motioned at the cot, making Jack pout as he realized he was not going to hear the lovely noises Ianto usually made for him.

Soon, Jack forgot all about the disagreement as Ianto showed him that he was forgiven, using the time to make sure they were both quietly happy again.

"See?" Ianto whispered as Jack gasped beside him, "When we start putting him in his own bedroom, like the others, we can be loud again. That's what the monitor is for Cariad!"

Jack nodded as he still couldn't speak.

Ianto had made his point.


	50. Chapter 50

50

"Arson" Gwen nodded as she enjoyed her second cup of 'Ianto coffee.'

"For certain? How?" Ianto asked, leaning forward with interest as Jack huffed softly.

"Looks like a toaster jammed down with a metal utensil in it" she answered, "Also the evidence of a hairspray can in the microwave."

"But wouldn't they have gone up straight away?" Ianto canted his head with a soft frown.

"Timers. She had it well thought out, even her server history shows she looked it up just before she left the house." Gwen said with a soft smile as Ianto pushed the plate of cake closer to her. "No sign of forced entry, her alarms were all set and the times on the alarm system's report back to base showing when she left. She must have set the alarm system automatically, you know, without thinking because she did it all the time. Swore and declared she hadn't."

"She thought the whole place going up would hide the evidence, I guess" Andy smiled as he accepted his own piece of amazing coffee cake.

"God, but how did you get the history then!" Ianto challenged. "For the computer!"

"Sill old cow backs up to cloud!" Andy laughed, "Didn't matter that her computer fried, we simply called up her cloud activity which included internet history."

"Well I never!" Ianto shook his head and grinned at them, "Clever lot, aren't you!"

Gwen simpered as Andy hummed happily around his cake.

After they left, Ianto found Jack in the same spot, eating some cake as he stared into space.

"OK Cariad?"

"Yeah" Jack brushed off some crumbs, "To think she went that far to get my sympathy. God, some of Dad's stuff was irreplaceable!"

"Yes but she does have the other house, out in the country. That has a lot of his stuff there, hang on! Didn't she pack most of it into storage after he died or something?" Ianto frowned as he tried to remember.

"You're right" Jack's head shot up, "The town house was bloody stripped!"

"Funny that" Ianto said softly, "Good thing, I mean."

"Bloody hell!" Jack snarled, "I almost fell for it. Hell, she has no reason to hang around here now, does she! She can just fuck off. I don't believe it."

"Must be hard though, losing your whole family" Ianto said as he watched Jack out the corner of his eye.

"Yeah well, she wrote me off after my life went to shit once before, didn't even acknowledge me. I'm sure I can do the same." Jack smiled, reaching for Ianto, "Besides, you're all I need."

"Good to know" Ianto deadpanned, breaking into the shy smile that always broke Jack's heart a little.

"Ianto. You will always be all I need."

Their kisses were hungry and yet still gentle as Jack pushed him back onto the sofa.

"How long?" Jack panted.

"About another hour before he wakes, ahhhhh" Ianto writhed beneath him.

"God, I love scotch guard!" Jack crowed as he licked Ianto's now exposed belly.

Ianto laid back and whined as a hand slid into his trousers and had his own quiet thought about love.

He loved the Cloud Backup System he had talked her into last year.

He also loved the spare key she kept under the flower pot by the back door.

Most of all, he loved her password to everything, CARLTON.

Bitch had no reason to hang around here now!

The tiger relaxed and let his husband have control, now.

Ianto made a mental note before drifting off.

He owed Skiddy some cake!


	51. Chapter 51

51

Jack owned the storage locker so the next day he went down and went through the boxes, finding a lot of his father's things. Some carelessly thrown in the boxes, not even wrapped.

Ianto had assured him that they would find room, they had two houses … well three really. Firehouse, wee cottage and Chalet house. Estelle was more a mother than he had ever known and would love anything Ianto suggested.

Jack found a lot of things that made him want to weep, glad Ianto had begged off to go see Idris and Skiddy. Tonny did love the guys at the compound and they always made such a fuss of him. The cake looked yummy and he was glad to see a second one iced under the cover for home.

Ianto was in a really energetic mood, like he was happy. Jack hoped it was because of him. They had seemed so much closer lately, even Ton was behaving long enough at snooze time.

Jack smiled and thought of their wee cherub and all the kisses he was probably getting now. He took strength from the knowledge that his family was safe and waiting for him.

Another box of books was slid into the back of Black Beauty as he claimed the first edition Sherlock Holmes series his father had loved, thinking Ianto would be beside himself. Jack could see them in Heck's room, the dark stained shelves and black leather made the office more of a den these days and Ianto's favorite bolt-hole.

Connor and Co were coming this weekend, Ianto was excited about that too. Jack grinned as he remembered the shopping list on the counter that morning, it included cans of whipped cream and Jack was excited, knowing one would find its way into the bedroom if he was lucky.

Mmmm, Welshman and whipped cream!

Jack looked back into the lockup and laughed softly as he looked at Babbit's first carriage. He decided to talk to Ianto, maybe Ton would like it. Babbit was definitely not into sharing the new one.

He closed the back of the SUV and sighed softly, the sound of the door clicking was a sad closure to his relationship with his mother.

He drove home sedately, singing along in time to the radio and pulled up with a grin.

The Spaceship was gleaming. Ianto was in a cleaning snit which meant the whole place would smell like lemons. Jack sighed as he saw the change in mood. This thing with his mother had really upset him, Ianto never showed it but Jack knew he was overthinking things, probably worrying about Jack.

Bitch could swing!

He called out as he entered and a squeal told him Ton was awake and in the main room.

Jack found him on the floor with his little face turned expectantly towards him, waiting for his greeting.

"Hello darling" Jack crooned, lifting him up and kissing his little cheeks as he reached for Jack's head and squeezed.

"Where's that Taddy bum?" Jack asked softly and when Ton turned in his arms and pointed Jack gasped and gave a squee of delight.

"Hey!" Ianto called out, coming from the direction Ton was pointing.

"He told me where you were" Jack said excitedly.

"Did you, stinky poo bum?" Ianto crooned and Ton squealed with glee.

"You are such a little actor!" Ianto laughed, leaning in and kissing rosy cheeks.

"Where's the others?" Jack looked around.

"My parentals decided to pick them up and take them shopping" Ianto roll his eyes, "Seems our Tonny needs some new clothes but he had a snit when they tried to buckle him into his seat. Wanted to wait for Daddy, didn't ya!"

"What?" Jack fake gasped, "You growing again?"

Ton laughed and reached for Ianto, twisting in Jack's arms, getting a cuddle between them.

"You think he'll talk?"

"He'll say Daddy soon enough" Ianto promised, "He's just taking his time."

"I guess!" Jack sighed and pouted so much it was like a duck face.

Ianto sighed softly and decided to make an effort to teach Ton to say Daddy.

That pout was just pitiful.

Ianto would do anything for his Cariad.

Ianto held him close, enjoying the little body wriggling happily between them.

Anything for his babies too.


	52. Chapter 52

52

Christmas was not far away and Ianto was quietly chewing on gift ideas. October already, time was flying even if Jack laughed and told him it was too early to worry yet. He didn't understand.

He knew it would be a hard Christmas, without Rhia and Gray. He tried not to think about the kids, it still tore him up inside when he did, especially his little princess.

They had agreed on two Christmases. One in the firehouse, the second in the village so the children could celebrate with all their family.

Connor and Co would be at the second Christmas, the first would just be them. Safe and sound here in Ianto's perfect firehouse.

Unable to bring himself to sell the other house that had been his first real home with Jack, also the first loving home with Rhia and Gray, Ianto had finally offered it to Tosh and Owen as a 'Love nest'.

He didn't acknowledge out loud that it had been Melissa's home as well but knew Jack still saw his daughter in her bedroom sometimes. He could never sell it.

Tosh had blushed prettily as she slapped at him and Owen had gone quiet, overwhelmed at the thought of them officially moving in together.

This weekend they were doing just that.

Ianto knew Jack was pleased as well, leaving decisions like that to Ianto because he didn't want to deal. He had expected Ianto to sell the house as he had Alice's and Ianto had seen the joy when told of the house's future.

Myfanwy was grumbling a bit, missing the fur-child that Connor and Co now happily had in their own home. Titan liked his daughter more than his son so they had a wee boy still ripping up the garden at the moment.

Ianto had been yelling at him all morning.

Ianto sighed as he added their names to the gift list. Walter would go spare of he forgot … damn. Cats.

Ianto looked at the growing list and smiled softly.

He would never admit how much he enjoyed shopping for just the right gift, getting it right. Watching the recipient's face change and the joy was all he needed as repayment. Had to start early, only way to get it all done with due diligence.

Ton was awake, little squeaks through the monitor and Ianto crept into his room, peering into the crib, smiling as he watched Ton 'talking' to his stuffed monkey.

Apparently it was getting a damned good scragging as he wrung its neck and shook it while babbling at it with a gleeful look on his face. A parody of Babbit?

"Hey there Tonny bum" Ianto said softly and Ton squealed as he dropped the monkey and turned to thrust out his arms with glee.

"Was that a naughty monkey man was it?" Ianto lifted his wee boy and peppered his face with kisses, "What a bad monkey. Good thing you told him what for!"

Ton squealed and kicked his legs happily as he rubbed his face into Ianto's neck, savoring his Taddy's smell.

"Daddy will be home soon" Ianto said softly, "You like Daddy's hello kisses. Yeah? Da-da? You want Da-da? Yeah?"

Ton seemed to be listening and Ianto hoped that it would work.

He would talk. He just needed time to consider it.

Ton seemed to consider everything before acting.

Proven as Ianto held out a bottle and Ton blinked, focused and his little fingers fluttered as he blinked a couple more times, then opened his mouth expectantly like a little bird.

Ianto laughed as he chastised his lazy boy, "No! Hold it yourself, come on."

Ianto angled back the bean bag and offered the bottle again and again he got the little bird mouth.

"No! Ya beast" Ianto was laughing as he scooped him back up, giving in as always and they settled on the sofa as Ianto held the bottle for him and Ton placed his little hands around Ianto's wrist. His favorite position for bottles.

They regarded each other, blue eyes blinking as they studied each other's faces.

Ton reached a hand out and Ianto obliged with a kiss to the palm. Ton hummed and tweaked his nose, laughing around the teat a Ianto made a honk noise.

The sound of the door and Ton's eyes slid to the doorway as Jack appeared, the Great Coat already hung up as he absently flicked rain from his hair.

"Hey! There's my wee man!" he crooned when he saw the audience, leaning over the sofa and kissing a little happy face.

"Hungry too" Jack then whined in a baby voice as he kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Sandwich for you on the counter, covered with the clean tea towel." Ianto said softly, "Pour yourself a juice and come sit with us."

Jack nodded as he started to walk away, "What's that you're writing?"

"No!" Ianto roared as he snatched the gift list away and Jack laughed softly as he got the bite he wanted.

"Just a peek" Jack whined.

"Stop it!" Ianto growled with a twinkle in his eye. "No!"

"see? All Taddy ever says to poor little me!" Jack said to Ton who had stopped drinking to listen to the exchange, "No!"

Ton blinked and then grinned as he agreed.


	53. Chapter 53

53

That weekend the boys travelled with Jack as they talked excitedly about Halloween.

Jack didn't do the whole thanksgiving thing but did enjoy Halloween. This year would be a doozy.

They pulled into the courtyard of the Chalets and found Ianto on the grassed lawn with Ton, weeding the garden.

Well, Ianto was weeding, Ton was trying to eat whatever he could and getting the standard answer, "No! Yucky."

He was in the process of rolling his eyes, an as yet unobserved trait, when he saw Black Beauty rolling up and he started a high pitched scream.

Walter was the first out, followed by an excited Babbit and they all roared and screamed like they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Stephen slid out and whistled for the dogs, smiling as they rushed to him with excited squeals of their own.

"What good timing" Bets called from the doorway of the big house and Babs ran over for his hug.

"Missed you Nainny!" Babs said lovingly stroking her face and she squeezed him to her breasts with a happy sigh.

"My lovely boy. I have some cupcakes for you!" she crooned.

"Banana!" Babbit roared as he rushed inside and Jack laughed softly, guessing what it was a code word for.

Ianto rose and brushed his hands on his jeans, another trait Jack loved to see developing. A dirty Welshman and those tight jeans cupping such a pert arse.

Their kiss was tender and an excited wriggle monster demanded more attention as he was squashed gleefully between them.

"Oi! There's cupcakes in here!" Babbit roared out the kitchen window, "Put that Taddy down!"

A few giggles as they headed inside, knowing the only reason for that demand was that Babs wanted a 'Taddy drink'.

The dogs powered past and settled in front of the open fire, looking like they were supposed ot be there all along.

Ianto huffed but did not send them out, knowing the rain had just started. Also, knowing Bets loved seeing the huge animals at her feet as she sat in her chair.

Jack wandered down the hall to wash up and peeked into the den, taking a moment to look at his father's books lovingly placed on the shelves along with a photo of him that Jack hadn't seen before. Carlton was holding Walter on his lap and laughing at the camera, probably held by Ianto.

Another photo of Heck holding Babbit with the same open joy sat opposite.

Gray had a new born Ton, a look of wonder on a shelf below. Then Jack looked it it's partner.

Stephen. Holding Jack from behind and Jack twisting to get him in a head lock as he proudly posed for the camera with his father.

Perfect.

But not one of Ianto?

Jack then saw a few other baubles that had been in the boxes in the garage where he'd unpacked them from the SUV. Some glass animals and his father's cigar box had also found a place in there. A pirate ship in a bottle that had sat on Carlton's desk, now behind the desk on the mantle.

Somehow, it seemed comforting to know they were here, in Heck's room. The two men together.

Ianto's touch was everywhere.

Most comforting of all.


	54. Chapter 54

54

Ianto struggled with Babbit who was making a high pitched sound in his throat.

"Nobody will leave without us!" Ianto growled, "I will kill them if they try!"

Comforted, Babbit stopped struggling and stood calmly while Ianto finished applying the makeup.

"Are you sure this is what you want to be?" Ianto asked for the eighth time.

"Yes!" Babbit grinned happily, looking in the mirror, "Perfect Taddy!"

Babbit stepped off the chair and walked over to the full length mirror, twisting and contorting as he looked at himself with open glee.

"Walt will take lots of pics, won't he?" Babbit demanded, swinging to address his Taddy.

"Yes darling, he knows you want to fill the little silver album" Ianto agreed with a soft sigh as he looked at his own reflection. "You showed him a couple of times how many pages."

Ianto shook his head with wonder as Babbit rushed out of the bathroom and a chorus of screams and bellows of laughter hurried him to finish his own makeup.

Finally, he was ready and Jack whistled as he looked at the gorgeous creature waltzing towards him with a blonde wig that had bouncy curls.

"Gorgeous!" Jack simpered, adjusting his coat.

"Oh my god!" Ianto laughed as he saw the dogs, also ready to go in their harnesses.

"I love you" Jack whispered, "Just remember that when I embarrass you at each house we come to."

"It's OK" Ianto smiled, "Babs will embarrass us all."

With giggles, they exited the house and Jack took a moment to fall behind and appreciate his husband and brood.

They reached the first house with pumpkins on the stoop.

They knew the couple that lived here, a tolerant little family that usually accepted that their neighbors were a bit nuts. They now stood in the doorway of their home and stared at the family before them with open awe. Their dog slunk off to hide at the horror of it all.

Stephen and Walter were ship's crew, bandanas on their heads and pirate costumes firmly in place. Walter had the plastic cutlass between his teeth as he struggled with Myf's leash. Stephen had a fake knife through his head as a 'dead zombie pirate' because he really wanted to be a zombie and this was the only agreement he and Babs could reach. A dog with a fish head hat on. The other was clearly a crocodile.

"She's a dog-shark" Walter said straight faced as he put the knife in his belt. "Dangerous!"

Stephen spoiled it with a snort.

Ton was on his father's hip, dressed as an octopus and was enjoying waving his arms and watching the fake arms wave as well, screaming with mirth each time he did it. The, aforementioned father dressed in green tights and tunic, with gold brocade looking like a very handsome Peter Pan.

Babbit stood proudly with his hands on his hips, pursing his lips to show the lipstick off. He popped a hip and his fairy wings bobbed in the evening light.

"Trick or tweet sweeties!" he said in a sugary sweet voice as Ianto giggled uncontrollably behind him.

"Well, er. Hello Tinkerbell!" Sam was first to get over the shock and knelt with the bowl of sweets, watching with wide eyes as the small flirt stomped over to examine the choices.

"Wow, that is some wig" Harry said as he looked past them at the siren standing back looking sheepish.

Ianto smiled and fluttered his long lashes as Jack crowed.

"As long as everyone remembers, she's MY catch of the day!" Jack laughed as he winked at his mermaid.

Ianto tried to keep up the humor of the situation as he vowed never to listen to Jack again about letting Babbit choose the theme and costumes for each family member.

These pantyhose are a real bitch! And the tail that covered one leg?

Let's just say, it only just covered his 'bits' and Jack's leer was not helping matters.

At least the prick had a baby to cover his … excitement at the thought of undressing later.


	55. Chapter 55

55

Ianto closed the front door and shut the rain out, carrying a sleepy little man in from the spaceship. The shopping was still in the SUV and would stay until the kids were in bed as they seemed to smell presents.

John Hart was looking at the little silver album as Babbit sat on his lap, turning the pages as he spoke. Only person that could entertain him long-term outside of the family, even more than Skidmark.

Ianto stood with Ton in his arms watching the interaction, then he carefully placed the baby down and approached the sofa.

John snorted with glee and pointed at Myfanwy "Dog-shark! Perfect!"

"Yeah!" Babbit giggled as he settled back against John's chest and John stroked the little blond curls absently as he waited for the next picture.

"Hello John" Ianto said softly and John looked up with an open grin.

Babbit looked up as well, a matching grin.

"What are you two horrors up to?" Ianto asked as he settled on another sofa.

"Babby is showing me the Halloween pics" John enthused, "I love the octopus outfit for the bit."

"Yeah, would you believe Bets made it?" Ianto laughed, "Does sewing for the local school plays and stuff."

"Here's my Taddy!" Babbit said and John looked down, his jaw dropping as he stared.

That's when Ianto saw it.

He frowned as he watched the two and tried to remain calm as the reality of what he couldn't deny slapped him repeatedly in the face.

 _It all made sense now._

Babbit looked up, into John's face as they talked and Ianto watched John's face soften as he drank in the child.

Babbit remembered spare pictures and slid off John's lap, ordering him to stay like one of the dogs, then running for the envelope.

"Chrystal Hartman" Ianto said softly, watching John's face harden.

"He is such a character" John said as he watched the door, trying to ignore the name.

"The boyfriend that gave her money for an abortion, told her he couldn't play happy families." Ianto sighed, "She said he was older, but I didn't … funny how you get an image in your head."

John tried to look at him without actually facing him and Ianto saw fear.

"I won't deny you" Ianto whispered, "How can I hide such a wonderful soul from anyone, let alone his natural father."

John relaxed and looked down with remorse, "I never thought of him as a person. As a real little character. Only the age difference and the fact I would be such a lousy father. Then, next thing I knew you were there boots and all. I was so bloody relieved. I told her you would do a better job, only time she ever listened to me."

"Just as well you're his uncle then" Ianto quipped as Babbit tore back into the room with glee, "You are best suited to that member of his family."

John blinked, then smiled softly as he lifted Babbit back into his lap and started to gasp and croon as Babbit showed him more pictures.

Ianto settled back and watched, saddened to think John had been watching all this time with so much remorse and fear.

A picture of Jack wrestling with Grub had both of them laughing and Ianto listened to the dual snorts and squeals.

 _How could he have missed it?_

Jack entered the room and Ianto watched as he placed his hands on John's shoulders, leaning around him to kiss Babbit's cheek, then pausing as John cheekily gave Jack a peck as well.

Jack straightened up and looked over at Ianto who smiled softly to show he didn't mind the kiss.

"What are you two imps up to?" he asked as he walked over to settled with Ianto.

"Just gonna take over the world!" Babbit quipped as he leaned into John's arms and Jack snorted.

"I think I should be worried!" Jack said to Ianto who laughed softly.

"Never fear Cariad, they would both be back by dinnertime" Ianto said soothingly, "It's roast night."

"Yay!" both voices chimed as John gave Babbit a soft hug.

"Staying for dinner?" Jack asked as he rose and patted John's knee.

"Yes, thank you Ianto" John grinned as Babbit hummed softly.

"Not a problem" Ianto said as he rose to start the vegetables, "you're family. Welcome at our table anytime."

John watched him leave and looked back down at the little boy in his arms, unbelievably grateful for small blessings.


	56. Chapter 56

56

Ianto had the gift hidden in his sock drawer and was surprised when Jack found it.

He wandered into the room and found him turning the envelope over in his hands as he frowned.

"Hello Cariad" Ianto said softly, "Lucky for you it's not a Christmas one you just found."

"Really?" Jack asked as he popped the flap open.

"Open it then" Ianto prompted, "You may as well now."

Jack hesitated, then ripped it open with glee.

"Oh!"

"It's a weekend away" Ianto gushed, "For two. The parentals will …"

"I'm sure they'll like it" Jack said as he slid it back into the envelope.

Jack blinked and looked up at Ianto.

"Cariad?" Ianto's grin slipped as he saw Jack's look, making his heart drop.

"I was meaning to tell you, was going to in bed tonight" Jack sighed as he placed the reservation confirmation down, "Ah, I have a training exercise that weekend."

"Oh" Ianto tried to hide his disappointment, "Never mind. The next one then …"

"Actually, it's every weekend from now until the new year" Jack winced.

Ianto's smile was now well and truly gone as he stared at his husband.

"So, the children's panto is out too?" he said softly.

"I was going to ask if your parentals wanted to go" Jack shrugged.

Ianto frowned, "You know Babbit is wanting to go to the ice-skating one and I hate the bloody ice rink!"

"Then don't go!" Jack rose, "We knew there would be sacrifices with our careers, you go to the chalets and I am left to care for the three boys a night without you before we meet up again, do you hear me complain?"

"Wow! I guess you just did!" Ianto rose, bristling as he glared at Jack, "You need to do this for the squad, fine. Don't make this about the kids. Not fair! And you are the one who showed Babbit the bloody brochure for Christmas on Ice!"

"Ianto, for godsake, it's only a weekend away, give to the bloody parentals!" Jack said as he left the room, "Or Tosh and Owen might like a spa."

Ianto was stunned and sat with the reservations in his hand, then he sighed and reached for his phone.

Owen and Tosh loved the idea and Ianto changed the names at the spa without problem, the fact he had already paid meaning they were happy that someone was still coming.

He walked back into the main room and plucked the baby out of Jack's arms, "Bath time."

"I thought it was my turn to bath Tonny" Jack said with surprise.

"No. You stay there and enjoy your beer" Ianto said softly as he walked out of the room.

As the baby splashed happily, Ianto seethed. Finally, he opened his phone and called Bets. She was thrilled to hear from him and hastened to assure him that the weekend was taken care of before he could explain, Connor was a quick study.

Ianto finished the call and frowned, then called Connor. Connor confirmed that he was free that weekend. He then confirmed that they had all their weekends off and the two weeks over Christmas off as well.

Now Ianto was uncomfortable as he looked around the bathroom.

What was Jack doing?

.

.

.

.

I always saw Babbit as a miniature John. Lovely blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and those sharp cheekbones.

Now you know where that mouth comes from.


	57. Chapter 57

57

Ianto was distant the next day and Jack wondered if he had slept well. Or not

He skipped off to work unaware of the problem that had been brewing since his little white lie.

It was not until Connor said in passing that he had spoken to Ianto about their time off that Jack finally realized what had happened and he swore as he hurried home to fix it.

Ianto was sitting at the kitchen table with a cold cup of tea in his hands, testament to his confusion. The three older boys were at school and Ton sat in his highchair smashing watermelon gleefully unware of how much it cost out of season.

Occasionally he would raise a hand and lick it while making noises of delight, then smash some more.

Jack walked in and plucked the cup from the table and tipped it out, resetting the coffee machine.

He then sat and watched Ianto, who was watching their baby make a mess.

Ton held out a hand and offered it to Ianto who gave it a small lick, which pleased Ton no end and he babbled for a while, looking Ianto in the face, then looked back down at his modern art.

"There is a reason I said the weekend was off for the spa" Jack said as he squirmed, "It was a little white lie."

Ianto swiveled his head and raised an eyebrow.

 _In deep shit then._

"I do remember our wedding anniversary" Jack sighed, "I had a surprise of my own. I wanted to spring it on you and then I went and clashed with your idea."

Ianto stared at him.

Jack removed the envelope and slid it across the table, "Sorry honey. Happy Anniversary for next week."

Ianto removed the airline tickets and took a sharp intake of breath as he read the destination.

"Jack?"

"I remember you saying you always wanted to go when we were trick or treating as pirates" Jack shrugged, "The parentals are happy to look after things for the week, we can leave on the Monday after checkouts are finished and enjoy three days in paradise before returning. With a day of travel each way it will mean back Saturday, home for Sunday cuddles."

Ianto was unable to speak, just stared at them.

"Well? The Caribbean, right?" Jack asked anxiously, "You wanted sun, sand and drinks by the water in a sun lounger thing?"

"Jack. I … five nights away from the kids, I … oh. So long" Ianto was stammering.

"That's why we have skype!" Jack argued, "We can talk to them every night, their time. Come on baby, just us. A reconnect?"

Ianto looked back at the tickets and fingered them gently, noting they were transferable.

"Can we knock a day off? Home Friday so when they get home from school they can come on to London to meet the plane?" Ianto asked, trying to get his head around it, "Four nights might not be as scary an idea for Babs. Or Tonny."

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto internally list what needed to be packed.

Jack kicked himself for forgetting rule number one.

No surprises.


	58. Chapter 58

58

The boys seemed fine, although Babbit really didn't understand why he couldn't go as well. Even packing his own bag defiantly.

It was only when Eugene and James arrived with bags and he realized the Grandys were going to stay that he gave in. The promise of a day at the park with Uncle John sealing the deal.

The drive to London was uneventful, Heathrow teaming as per usual and Jack took control of the bags as Ianto tried not to touch anything.

The security upset Ianto even more and Jack swore softly as he watched Ianto endure a pat down with a facial twitch of epic proportions.

"Look, my husband has a thing about physical contact" Jack said softly, "Could you give him a wee bit of care?"

Jack's ID was demanded and he calmly flicked it open so his badge was visible but the face he saw was not that of a fellow enforcement officer.

Ianto's squeak as a hand strayed into his groin had Jack swinging around just as … yeah.

Ianto's hand was raised and Jack cleared his throat as he stared meaningfully at Ianto, who pouted in a very Walter way as he allowed the pat down to continue.

Finally, on the plane, Ianto was unhappy with the seats and Jack took the time to show him how to adjust it to suit.

The flight was long, about 12 hours of muttering and fiddling with the I-pod, earphones for the movie he didn't really want to watch and someone's crying baby that seemed to put Ianto on edge as he missed his babies already.

They touched down and things changed.

Ianto liked the greeting, the fluffing servants and the drink already waiting with a little umbrella in it.

It was too late to skype and Jack waited for the backlash but Ianto was too busy exploring the bathroom and his crow as he found the spa bath told Jack he was satisfied with the room.

"Oh, Cariad" Ianto gushed as he swam across the giant bed, "Lovely!"

Jack grinned as he flopped next to him, rolling to ask if he was happy, only to find a panting Welshman fumbling out of his clothes.

Really?

Oh boy!

Jack was undressed quickly and laid back with a happy sigh as Ianto latched onto his dick, kneading and sucking as he showed Jack just how happy he was with the choice of gift.

When Ianto rose and entered him for a rare reaming, Jack was sure he would explode as Ianto made delicious noises as he filled him.

Afterwards, Ianto lay across Jack.

"You OK babe?" Jack asked softly.

"Hot. Sticky. Sweaty. Tired. Happy. Oh yeah!"

Jack grinned as he rubbed the bare back of his love.

Oh yeah.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Ianto loved the market stalls, cooing and buying trinkets for everyone with gleeful giggles as he found things he knew would amuse the kids.

"Look! It's a hand carved dildo with dolphins on it!" Ianto hissed as he pointed down the back of the shop they were currently in.

"Oh my god, it is!" Jack goggled.

"I must get that for Taddy! He will scream with indignation while waving it about!" Ianto enthused as he snatched two from the shelf.

"Two?"

Ianto gave him a furtive look and Jack felt himself glow with excitement.

They walked back to the resort and enjoyed the afternoon as they watched other people and tried to guess their professions.

Jack loved this side of Ianto, one he hadn't seen for a while. He didn't realize how much time the children chewed up and as much as he loved them, he missed this alone time as well.

Jack made a decision to make sure they had more dates, ore alone time when possible.

Starting tonight.

The night club was pumping and Jack lost sight of Ianto while at the bar getting their drinks. He wandered around trying to find him and finally saw a flash of red.

Ianto was dancing with a young couple who seemed enamored with the Welshman, well who wouldn't be?

Jack walked over and presented the drink, to watch as Ianto knocked it back and then stepped forward to kiss him.

"I'll get the next lot!" the chirpy blonde crowed as he danced off towards the bar.

The other man was tall, black and very pretty. His deadlocks waving to the music.

The night thumped along as they laughed, danced and enjoyed.

It was some time later, while on the upper levels that Jack realized Ianto was gone, as was their tall, dark Adonis. He thought little of it as the wee blonde one encouraged him to sway.

Something felt … off.

Jack looked over the railing to the lower levels and still no sign of the other two and he turned to his companion to ask. The kiss was deep, sensual and totally unexpected as Jack pushed him away with shock.

What the fuck was that!" Jack spluttered, "I need to find my husband."

"Husband?" the man said and then made a face.

Jack had been a cop enough years to know what that face was.

That was an 'oops' face and his fingers found his neck quite easily.

He squeezed for a few moments, just so he got the idea.

"Toilet, he needed to loo" the man whimpered, "Will followed him there."

Jack started down the stairs and staggered, grabbing the rail as a wave of nausea hit.

Oh god.

He had been drugged.

IANTO


	60. Chapter 60

60

Jack took deep breaths as he tried to remain as aware as possible.

All those cases of kidnapping and sexual assault he had heard about in his job rolled thought his mind as he slid along the wall, desperate to get to Ianto, desperate to save him.

God, he wished he had his gun.

How long had they been gone?

How far has that bastard got?

Jack slammed into the toilets and cried out Ianto's name, then heard the sound of grunting in one of the stalls.

The slapping of flesh on flesh.

Bastard!

Jack threw himself against the cubicle door, splintering the wood and he fell inside.

He took a moment to steady himself and then looked at the scene inside.

Ianto was straddling the man, snarling as he rained blows down about his head and shoulders.

The open flies suggested Ianto had been sincerely trying to use the toilet when propositioned and was not pleased by the interruption.

Jack leaned against the doorframe as Ianto shakily climbed off the bleeding and begging man, then he wobbled a bit as he proceeded to empty his bladder as intended … on the man.

Jack made a mental note … Booze makes Ianto horny. Drugs just piss him off.

"Ianto? Hon?" Jack said softly.

"Fucker tried to feel me up" Ianto slurred, glaring at the whimpering mess, "Fucking fucker wanted to … you know … handle the goods, man!"

"Well, you're mine and only I get to play with your mighty fire hose!" Jack crooned, pulling Ianto towards him, away from the man who looked like he might be receiving another beating soon.

"Yep!" Ianto popped the P.

"Let's go back to the room" Jack said slowly as he struggled to focus on Ianto, "I'm tired darling."

"Oakey Doakey!" Ianto smiled sweetly, then swung his body, twisting as his foot came up and connected with the man rising from the toilet.

"STAY!" Ianto roared and the man sank back down.

Jack calmly escorted his beloved out of the nightclub and they walked the short distance back to their room, the cool evening air helping to keep them both focused.

They fell onto the bed and both sighed softly.

"Boots!" Ianto slurred as he drifted off, his own converse making black marks on the duvet.

Jack grunted and the hiccupped before following Ianto into the black with a soft smile as he remembered what Ianto snarled as he left the toilet, leaning back to address the injured pervert.

"Next time, I'll cut your little pecker off for a toothpick!"

Mine!

All man and all mine!


	61. Chapter 61

61

Jack woke to the sound of vomiting.

Ianto.

Jack rolled off the bed and grunted as he felt the carpet between his fingers.

God, the carpet was so bloody loud.

"Babe?" Jack croaked as he wandered into the bathroom.

Ianto was kneeling with his face over the toilet bowl as he groaned, then vomited again.

"Oh god, babe" Jack sighed, reaching for a towel.

"What the fuck happened last night" Ianto gasped as he accepted the towel with one corner wet.

"We were drugged" Jack sat on the edge of the bath, "Pricks were dropping something in our drinks. Classic. We were so stupid."

"God, my head" Ianto slid down to the tiles and laid his head against the cool floor.

"You OK?" Jack asked softly, sliding to his knees and rubbing Ianto's back.

"Yeah. Why are my knuckles sore?"

"Someone tried it on and you informed them that you were not consenting to their suggestion" Jack crooned as he joined Ianto on the tiles.

They did feel good.

"What do you need?" Jack asked as quietly as he could.

"Bed, but I don't know if I can make it" Ianto whispered back.

"We can make it, together" Jack assured him, as he crawled over and lifted Ianto to his own hands and knees.

They both crawled slowly back to the bed, Ianto first to climb up and reach back for Jack.

"I thumped him!"

"Yes baby. You were so sexy" Jack assured him and Ianto hummed softly.

"God, is it weird that I'm hungry now?" Ianto sighed at the ceiling.

Jack started to laugh then they both groaned at the movement of the bed.

"I'll ring room service in a minute babe" Jack assured him and Ianto hummed softly as his hand reached across the bed, crabbing about until it found him.

Both men cling to each other's hand as they battled the fog of the night before, struggling to remember what the hell had happened.

Jack looked over at Ianto who had drifted off to sleep and smiled, remembering the attack in the bathroom.

He wondered if there were cameras in the nightclub and if there might be repercussions. Ianto muttered and rolled against him, nuzzling him as he started to snore softly.

Jack pulled him closer and closed his eyes.

A wee snooze before food.

Then maybe they would fill that big bath and soak the evening away.

The last conscious thought before sleep took Jack was that he couldn't remember the room service number, or the name of the nightclub.

He was going to ask Ianto but as his head lolled against his husband's, he finally succumbed.

His snores joined Ianto's as they slept off the last of the drugs in their system.


	62. Chapter 62

62

Room service came with two police officers.

Jack invited them in and offered them a seat, then coffee.

Ianto shuffled out of the bathroom looking like an extra from "Walking Dead" and the two men blinked as they watched him creep over and fold into his husband's lap. Then he whispered in Jack's ear.

"Police darling, the nightclub must have reported the attack." Jack said softly.

"Oh good. It was horrible, I have never been so horrified in my whole life!" Ianto said with big owlish eyes as he reached for the bacon sandwich and nibbled delicately.

The two men looked at each other, then one flipped open a pad.

"Could you tell us what you remember" the other asked.

"They were so nice, buying our drinks for us and dancing with us in a strange place. I've never been out of the country before" Ianto confided with those eyes peering over the rims of his glasses so they understood his discomfort, "Then I felt … weird. I mean, I've been drunk before, I did go to college ya know, but this felt … not nice. I went to the loo to try and breathe some cooler air and have a pee. I felt someone behind me and thought it was Jack."

Ianto leaned forward, "You know, he's the only man I have ever had as a lover. EVER loved!"

Ianto smiled sweetly and started on a bagel, "It's our wedding anniversary, this is my present from my Cariad."

Ianto wriggled a bit and Jack automatically tightened his grip as Ianto brought his legs up and cuddled into him. Ianto hummed and kissed Jack's neck as he whispered something and Jack handed him the chocolate milkshake.

"But it was not you husband in the cubicle?" one said softly.

"No, I got such a fright. A man touching me like that, it felt so … I was so scared. I think I called out for Jack, it's all a bit fuzzy. I felt really fuzzy and … sort of foggy? You know? Like looking at something under water? He touched my hand that was holding … well, as I say, I got such a fright that I sort of threw my head back and I must have hit him in the face because he made this weird noise and hit the wall. Oh my goodness, I felt so terrible that I had to throw up. We both felt weird, didn't we darling." Ianto pouted and handed Jack the half empty glass, then wriggled his fingers until a pancake was offered.

"We were obviously drugged and my husband was targeted due to his amazing body. They didn't count on the fact that he was a victim of violence before and I have given him self-defense training. I am a cop and I hear about these cases all the time. I'm just glad his training kicked in even with us both being so drugged that neither of us remember getting back here." Jack calmly rubbed Ianto's back, "As you can see, Ianto is still under the influence and I will need to fill him with enough coffee to sink a ship so the skype call with our four young children doesn't get interrupted by another blackout."

"He was smelly too" Ianto stage whispered, "Smelt like those guys from college that played video games all the time!"

The cops looked at each other again and made some more notes.

"Cariad" Ianto whimpered and Jack lifted him easily, rushing to the bathroom so Ianto could vomit his breakfast back up.

"Oh baby" Jack crooned, "It's OK baby, just don't fight it. Remember your back spasms."

Ianto groaned and settled on the freshly scrubbed tiles.

"You see what they did to him?" Jack demanded, "He doesn't do drugs, hardly even drinks. They could have killed him."

"These two are well known to us but know the CCTV doesn't work around the toilets, it has become their favorite place to attack unsuspecting victims" one cop sighed.

"They were going to rob me?" a small voice squeaked from the floor, Ianto innocently blinking up at them.

"Actually Mr Harkness-Jones, they were going to sexually assault you and then rob you. Probably both of you" the cop told him in a fatherly voice.

Ianto's eyes bugged out and his eyes rolled to Jack, then back to the cops.

"I think, since you've seen me in such an embarrassing condition, you should call me Ianto, Sir" Ianto rolled his vowels and Jack watched the man shiver.

God, trust Ianto.

He really ever doubted his sexuality when his gaydar is so well tuned?

Jack saw them out and accepted their words of wisdom in caring for his poor, lovely husband. As the door clicked shut Ianto wandered out and picked up the phone for room service as he scratched his belly.

"I don't know about you Cariad, but I'm hungry."


	63. Chapter 63

63

Jack watched Ianto as he danced along the sand, cooing as he watched the water chase his toes.

He had never seen him so childlike, no worries, no children demanding things, no husband demanding things … Jack wondered how often Ianto actually got a chance to do this. Just be himself.

Ianto looked up and caught Jack thinking, poking his tongue out as he kicked at the water and Jack yelped as he jumped back.

"What's wrong Cariad?" Ianto waded over, turning his face so he could enjoy the sun.

The glasses were tinted and he looked like a movie star, like a bloody god and Jack wanted to fuck him right there in the surf. He knew Ianto wouldn't let him, sand and stuff in certain places but it was a nice fantasy.

"I worry that we drain you" Jack finally said, "We're all want, want, want all the time and we pull you about like taffy. Like vampires feeding off you. I worry that you don't get a chance to breathe."

"Oh Cariad" Ianto stepped into his arms and kissed him gently, "Here is where I breathe. In your arms. Doesn't matter where we are or what is happening around us, in your arms there is always air."

Jack kissed him deeper, enjoying the way Ianto rubbed against him.

"Babe?"

"Hmmm?" Ianto looked up from the shell he was digging out with his big toe.

"John." Jack said and Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I know you've been trying hard and you know I appreciate it but, you don't have to try so hard just for me" Jack told him, then blinked with confusion as Ianto laughed and shook his head.

"Babbit. I do it for Babbit, not just for you!"

"Well, Babs is quite taken with him" Jack agreed as he reached out, hooking Ianto's hand and pulling him into another kiss.

"Yep"

Jack loved the way he popped that P, releasing him to stoop and pick up the shell.

"Ianto? It is OK, him being around a lot more" Jack tried again as he handed to shell over, "I know he's a bit …"

"Mouthy" Ianto offered, "Opinionated? Cheeky? Napoleonic?"

Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he is isn't he, but he does love John" Ianto said absently as he skipped the shell like a rock.

Jack started to explain that he was talking about John not Babbit when he realized it was a description of their wee imp as well.

"God, they are a lot alike, aren't they!"

"All that matters is that Babs is happy, has a huge loving family and John does behave himself with the kids" Ianto walked back to him and pulled him close, "And we are happy."

"Yes baby, we are!"

"Jack, about John. Babbit's mother …"

"No! No bringing up negatives! We're on holiday!" Jack said firmly, kissing Ianto to soften the rebuke.

Ianto sighed as he nodded and looked away, watching the waves break.


	64. Chapter 64

64

Their last night there and Jack walked out of the bathroom to find a naked Welshman snoozing on the bed, the breeze blowing from the open windows making his chest hair move.

Jack let his robe fall to the floor, stepping over to the bed and climbing onto it.

He laid on top of his man and smelt the sea salt still in his skin. He licked and nuzzled, sucking an earlobe into his mouth as Ianto snorted beneath him and wound his limbs around him.

"Wanna be inside you baby" Jack whispered and Ianto whined, wriggling as Jack prepared him.

"Gotta get the name of this lube" Ianto panted, "I love the fizzy feeling!"

"Yeah babe" Jack panted, licking lower, nuzzling the chest hair.

"Jack?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Stop fucking about and make love to me!"

Jack surged up and slid into his happy place, feeling compete as Ianto's soft huff of pleasure/pain echoed his own.

"Jack, argh, please. Faster" Ianto panted as he dug his nails into Jack's lower back, "Need it hard."

Jack swore and shifted, changing tempo and angle as Ianto started to vocalize with small cries and growls.

Oh yeah!

Jack was watching Ianto's face and when Ianto clamped down, he was taken by surprise, stuttering out of rhythm.

"You bloody bastard!" Jack snarled, struggling to regain control as Ianto chuffed with laughter.

Then Jack was cuming, filling Ianto was he cried out hoarsely.

"I win" Ianto whispered, biting Jack's shoulder as he shot his load between them, catching Jack as he flopped on top of him bonelessly.

"Not fair!" Jack said once he had regained his breath, "You cheated!"

"You love my cheating ways" Ianto scolded as he slapped Jack's back and Jack growled, rolling off the bed and pulling Ianto to the edge.

"come on sticky bum, shower!"

Ianto groaned and pouted as he stomped to the bathroom in a perfect parody of their children and Jack laughed as he followed and slapped the lovely taught arse mincing along.

"Oi! Harassment that is!" Ianto snarled, slapping back and soon they were wrestling, giggling and kissing as the water blasted down on them.

"I love you so much" Jack stroked his face, enjoying the way Ianto was leaning back and letting the water cascade over him.

Ianto straightened up and looked at Jack with open joy.

"Oh Cariad, I love you too! I love this life so much!"

"Me too. If I could come back to life, it would be back to you every time!" Jack told him with big eyes.

"Oh Jack, I would be right there, holding you as I willed you back."

Jack kissed Ianto and let all thoughts of death and loss wash down the drain.

All that mattered was right now.

Together.


	65. Chapter 65

65

The flight back was the perfect time to talk, so Ianto thought.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"Cn we talk about John?"

Jack looked up from his book and frowned, "What's he done now!"

"Nothing" Ianto laughed softly, "It's just … well I found something out and when I confronted him he confirmed it …"

"For god sake" Jack flopped back in his seat and sighed, "When are you going to let it go?"

"Pardon?"

John and I were so long ago, long before you and I don't understand this hot and cold thing." Jack said angrily, "John had been a good, loyal friend lately, he seems to have really turned a corner and the kids love him."

"Jack … I …."

"No!" Jack snapped, "Enough! I don't want to hear another word. We had such a nice time and now you want a fight. Jesus, you just can't let something go can you!"

Ianto was stunned and blinked a few times, then started to undo his seatbelt.

"Yeah, that's right" Jack sighed as he picked his book up again, "Hit-n-run Jones!"

"Actually, it's Harkness-Jones you son of a bitch" Ianto growled, then leaned right into Jack's face, "Literally!"

Ianto headed for the toilet, the only place on a plane that offered privacy and Jack swore as he slapped the book shut and rose to follow him.

"Ianto?" Jack knocked on the door. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired, we didn't get any sleep last night with the porno making me…"

Giggling behind him reminded him they had an audience and he turned to face the seats nearest.

"Hi. I am Captain Jack Harkness-Jones. First class arsehole, just ask my husband that I've chased into the toilet with my need to be a prick all the time" Jack gave his best shit-eating grin and more people giggled.

"You see, he is so pretty, so handsome that I constantly think he is going to leave me for a younger model. I'm going to be 40 next birthday and he is so full of life that even my close friends are under suspicion" Jack threw his arms out theatrically, "Look at my old man, fart bearing hips!"

More giggles and Ianto opened the door to glare at him.

"Sorry baby, you know I'm an arse. Did we not put in the wedding vows that you would forgive my brain farts?" Jack pouted, "You forgive my brain farts and I forgive your OCD?" 

Ianto walked silently back to the seats and buckled himself back in.

Jack sighed as he settled beside him, not even pointing out the no seatbelt sign.

"Sorry, I guess I know what a horn dog he is and I get so rubbed the wrong way" Jack said softly, "John is like a brother to me and if you tell me he's done something that might hurt us, or our family I don't know what to do."

Ianto looked out the window and vowed not to tell him anything.

Jack watched the childish pout and swore softly.

He vowed not to ask.


	66. Chapter 66

66

The kids were waiting and roared with glee, waving as they watched them approach and Jack was first to reach them, noting John was there with Babbit on his shoulders.

Ianto reached for Walter and Walter gleefully cuddled his Tad, then noted Ianto's downturned mouth as he headed for the suitcases.

"What do you think he did this time" Walter said softly to Stephen as they followed them, watching Jack floundering around.

"Don't know, but I think it's a real doghouse one" Stephen replied, "Look. He's doing the hand kissing thing."

"Oh boy!" Walter sighed as Ianto extracted his hand and glared at Jack, then plucked Ton from Eugene's arms and stormed off.

Yep, dog house!

They drove home and they boys watched Jack struggle in with the suitcases as Ianto stalked around moving brick-a-brack as he seethed.

"Taddy?" Walter asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how bad is Daddy right now?"

Ianto looked at his children and shrugged, "we just had one of our snits"

"Will things be OK?" Babbit chimed in, pulling John over.

"Yeah. You know us, hot and cold" Ianto smiled reassuringly.

"Anything I can do to help?" John asked with genuine concern.

"No" Ianto started for the bedroom to unpack, "Just the usual dramas. We'll sort it, we always do."

John looked over at Bets who frowned as she looked back at him.

Something was definitely wrong.

There was no kiss goodnight and Ianto spent most of it staring at the ceiling as he quietly raged, by early morning he had finally found peace and decided to let it go.

Jack woke to find Ianto quietly unpacking the rest of their stuff and apologized again.

"It doesn't matter, line under it, yeah?" Ianto said tersely as he refolded socks.

They went to breakfast and let Bests fuss as Babbit sat on John's lap, eating with his hands.

"Babbit, please use your knife and fork with those pancakes" Ianto growled, "You know I hate fingers."

Babbit looked to Jack.

"Taddy's right!" Jack said with a frown, "Don't play us off!"

Babbit looked up at John and pouted.

"Don't look at me Noah, Taddy scares me too!"

Babbit snorted and picked up the fork as he muttered about pussies and John laughed softly.

Ianto smiled then started to tell John about the markets and soon everyone had relaxed.

Walter watched the interaction and frowned to himself as he watched his Taddy's tight smile.

After they finished eating he went to his Taddy and climbed into his lap.

"Walt, you don't think you're a bit big for that?" Jack asked as he watched the boy settle.

Ianto kissed Walter and whispered, "Never too old for a hug, ask the Grandys."

"My boy still sits on my lap, I don't see a problem" James said then slapped at Eugene, "You know I mean our Ianto."

"Yeah well, as long as you remember that I'm your boy too" Eugene pouted and everyone laughed.

Jack relaxed as he watched Ianto physically let go of what ever had been bothering him.


	67. Chapter 67

67

Christmas was almost here and the presents were all sorted … well, OK. The lists were all done!

Ianto had considered the argument and decided that John was as much a part of their lives as Idris and let it go.

Babbit had been hinting for Christmas in the village and Ianto knew they would have to make some sort of compromise with some family in town not able to travel.

Ianto sighed as he watched Myfanwy wander past and made a mental check to ask the vet about neutering and spaying so both dogs could have a good, long life. He smiled as he marveled at how big the pups were, already dwarfing their mother. Monsters!

Connor had already rung for a blow by blow of the holiday and Ianto left out the argument, enjoying the banter and soft ribbing when Connor was told of the dildos.

Ianto was bundling up some photos when Jack walked in and plopped down on the sofa beside him.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched Ianto seal the envelope.

"Photos and a copy of the last report card for the Halletts" Ianto replied quietly, "I wanted to get them away before Christmas so I have plenty of time to field the 'gift' problem."

"You still don't want them to get him gifts?" Jack frowned.

"Do they bring one for the others?" Ianto asked, "No. They ignore the other kids and fawn all over him. That's why I let them see him at the park where the others don't care. An expensive gift for him would be rubbing their nose in it more."

"I thought we put a price limit on gifts" Jack frowned.

"And they violated it with the Lego" Ianto sighed and looked up, "Would you rather talk with them? I am more than happy to let you take him to the next visit."

"I wasn't picking" Jack slumped, "I just thought they understood. We need to be more forceful."

"We as in me?"

"Ianto." Jack threw his hands up, "Walter is mine too!"

"Do I doubt it?" Ianto asked gently, placing a hand on Jack's arm, "That's not what I was saying. God, they will always push and test the boundaries. That's who they are. And as usual, they will always cause discontent."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound …" Jack floundered.

"It's OK. They just always seem to push your buttons" Ianto snorted.

"Yeah, well. I don't like outside family members coming on and stirring the pot" Jack rose and started to make a milkshake. "I don't like surprises and think we should eliminate extra people on our children's lives that don't actually have a say in their upbringing!"

"So if Babbit's …"

"No! Babbit's family, Alice's family, my mother …" Jack sighed, "Please let it go. We are all the family they need."

"Fine" Ianto kicked himself for even bringing it up.

"Fine" Jack kicked himself for reacting exactly as Ianto had expected him to.

Both men moved into a hug and held each other as they silently vowed to try harder.


	68. Chapter 68

68

Jack woke to the sensation of shaking as Ianto climbed across him to slap at the alarm clock.

"Fuck" Jack groaned, then hummed as a kiss was delivered to lessen the hated wake-up call.

"I don't wanna go in today" Jack whined petulantly and Ianto hummed softly as he rubbed Jack's sides.

"Come on Cariad, time for a quickie shower and then you need to get that paperwork filed before the Christmas break" Ianto cajoled and Jack grumped before he recalled the word quickie, not quick had been used.

The shower was wonderful, Ianto's careful administrations making him feel like he was floating on cloud nine as he wafted out to the breakfast table.

"Good morning darling" Eugene smiled, placing a plate of bacon and eggs down.

"You know, this staying over when James is out of town thing, really works for me" Jack grinned and Eugene laughed softly as he kissed Jack's forehead.

Ianto came in and sat with a soft smile as he accepted his porridge with a soft thank you to his Taddy. Jack watched as Eugene sliced banana over the porridge and then Babbit ran into the kitchen, slid across the floor in his socks and slammed into Eugene.

Eugene was ready, scooping up the child and kissing his face as he placed him in a chair next to Ianto and gave him a bagel covered with cream cheese and bacon. John came into the room with an equally impressive sock slide, sitting opposite Babbit with a look of glee as a matching bagel was presented. Jack didn't know John had stayed overnight and snorted as it meant he had fallen asleep while reading the bedtime story. Again.

Nice that Babbit had a friend, they were about the same age mentally, Jack laughed to himself as he watched them both raise their food with matching grins. Both sniffing before the first bite. Jack was also relieved that Ianto had stopped complaining about it, starting to let John into family stuff.

"Don't know how you can eat that!" Walter screwed his face up as he accepted porridge like Taddy's and Stephen sat with his own plate of bacon and eggs, a side of fresh strawberries.

Jack looked around the table knowing Ianto had been raised by a wise man and grinned at Eugene as he sat with his own bowl of porridge.

"Tad? You here for the rest of the week?"

"Until Friday darling, James is back on a late flight and we'll crash here before trudging off to our boring little life." Eugene smiled, "Why?"

"I was thinking of a BBQ before the snow comes" Jack said as he reached for his orange juice.

"Oh that sound lovely Jackie, I'll marinate some meat for it, if we have it day after tomorrow James will be back as well" Eugene said with glee, "A nice potato salad?"

"Ooooo" Jack wriggled in his chair as he grinned with excitement.

Ianto snorted and reached for some raw sugar, "Me and Tad can go into town after this and do a spot of shopping if you drop the snots to school on your way to the station."

"Sounds like a plan" Jack agreed.

They all went their separate ways and as Ianto negotiated the huge spaceship amongst the traffic he could feel his father looking at him.

"what?" he asked softly.

"Is everything OK with you and Jack?" Eugene finally asked, "You seemed a bit … strained the last few days. This morning you were back to your old selves again."

"Something I keep trying to corner him about, he doesn't want to hear. I guess I've decided that it's not as important as our relationship right now. We're in a good place, I love him and I'm happy so why rock the boat with something that can't be changed" Ianto shrugged.

"John?"

Ianto stopped at lights and turned to face his father.

"Oh come on, I've seen them together watched the way you let him bath him and put him to bed, the way you had Babs include John in the nativity play invites" Eugene laughed softly, "James and I guessed it ages ago. Jack really doesn't see the similarities?"

Ianto huffed and shook his head.

"Just leave it darling. He'll get there eventually" Eugene smiled, "Have some faith in the boy. This is not your fault; this was something that happened long before Babbit was even here. If anything, it's John that should be in the dog house. He'll be fine!"

Ianto agreed as they parked and Ianto went around to get Ton out of his seat.

Ton screamed with excitement as he saw the mall, the little airplane rides a firm favorite and he knew Grandy would have change.

As Eugene crooned and took the baby as they neared the first ride. Ton sighed happily and snuggled with gleeful squeaks.

Grandy always had change for rides.


	69. Chapter 69

69

Christmas.

God, so many boxes.

Ianto was dragging another box from the storage unit towards the Spaceship as he lamented the fact it would only be for six weeks or so, then it would all have to go back. He thought about those people who did their own Santa grottos with new respect.

He was a bit excited at the box of 'new' stuff he had purchased in the last New Year Sale, hoping it would all match on the large tree at the Chalets.

He carefully marked the boxes so he didn't unpack the wrong boxes and tried to pack them so the chalet boxes were at the back of the trunk area.

Ton had been asleep but was now awake and complaining about the lack of moving scenery.

Ianto huffed softly as he closed the back of the SUV and climbed in, turning to face the tot.

"You ready to go there, little captain?"

Tot looked at him and blinked, then started to laugh.

"Cheeky!" Ianto snorted as he pulled out, hoping the first snow would fall in the next few days. Jack loved the snow.

Ianto had sweated the small stuff, as always and decided that John could attend the chalet Christmas as Connor enjoyed the sideshow with all the dogs. Ianto quietly suspected John enjoyed the dogs as well.

Ton still hadn't spoken, something that Jack was worried about but Ianto wasn't. He had faith in his little man, knowing he would speak when the time was right. Ianto was a firm believer in patience when it came to childhood development.

Walter had taken the Christmas cards to hand out at school and had teased Stephen as the card he had carefully filled out for someone was secreted away in his school bag.

Walter teased that is was a girl.

Babbit then teased that it was a boy.

Jack then teased that it was the teacher.

Stephen had shot them all down by saying it way for a special needs boy in his class that never got cards.

Ianto loved that boy so much, he saw so much of Jack in him.

Jack's mother seemed to have finally got the message and they had started to relax. The Halletts were happy with the occasional visit and Walter seemed calmer about them too.

Babbit's family were silent. As he wanted. Now he had John on board, he had let go of any fear with that child.

Ton was getting big, at six months old he was in eight to ten month old clothes. He was really living up to his name and Ianto wondered if the Christmas outfit would still fit.

He went over his Christmas gift list one more time and then sighed as he knew it would take two trips to get everything to the village.

He couldn't wait.

.

.

.

So ends Walter 6. Walter 7 is under construction and will start soon, thanks to all of you who are still reading and reviewing.

The Walter Christmas Specials is the fill-in with Walter 7 starting in the Walter Verse Timeline before Valentine's Day (Jack's Birthday).


	70. Chapter 70

Walter 7 has now begun … it's starting off with a bang!

The bright vests of the emergency crews were calming, knowing they weren't alone. But there were so many. So many people begging, screaming, making the horrible sound of impending death.

.

.

.

Ianto gasped for air, letting his head drop as he counted his breaths. It was an old technique he had used as a child when afraid.

He wanted Jack. Wanted his babies in his arms.

Most of all, he wanted to wake up now please.


End file.
